The Gallery of LuNa
by moulinrouge32
Summary: For all you faithful LuNa fans who love browsing for fluffy one shots, I'm starting an epic collection of LuNa moments. Enjoy!
1. Sweet like Honey

I've got writer's block :/ Or maybe it's just laziness. I don't know. Then how did I write this, you ask? I thought maybe writing a one shot would get me in the writing mood. Usually I have to force myself to start writing, and then I end up enjoying it. This also applies to physical exercise, jumping off cliffs into water, meeting people, grocery shopping, etc etc.

So here's some pointless drabble to brighten up your day and amuse you! Don't you just love it~ :3

* * *

><p><em>Sweet… like Honey<em>

"… so you're not busy."

"Nope."

"No maps?"

"Nope."

"No cutting mikan trees?"

"Nope."

"No doing that weird, weather sensing thing you do?"

"For cripes sake, I don't _do _it it's just a feeling I get sometimes. And for the last time I'm not doing anything! All my chores are _done_. I have the entire afternoon off for once."

But he still looked at me skeptically. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Because whenever I ask you to do something with me you're always busy," he pouted.

I suddenly felt guilty. I _had _been really busy lately, and this had led me to neglect Luffy a little. Ugh. Two months and I was already becoming a bad girlfriend.

'But it's not your fault, you have a lot of responsibility on this ship!' My logical mind argued.

'Well make up for it.' Another voice growled. Man I had to stop thinking in multiple personalities.

"Since I have the afternoon off, I'll spend the rest of the day with you and we can do whatever you want. Is that okay?"

His grin was instantly in place, almost blinding me with it's whiteness. I loved it when something I said made him smile like that.

"Yosh! I have a great idea!" He exclaimed.

Without warning he swooped down and picked me up, expertly swinging me onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his torso in reflex and clasped my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall off. Before I could blink he had launched us off the edge of the ship and he was running full throttle across the beach, leaving a spray of sand in his wake.

I was breathless. It was scary, but exhilarating at the same time. I knew he could run fast, but I had no idea what it felt like. I guess this was one of the advantages of having Luffy as a boyfriend; super fast transportation. I closed my eyes and let the wind whip at my hair, admiring his physique through our contact, (although I'd never admit to him that I admired it).

After about five minutes he came to an abrupt stop. He set me down on the ground gently but still kept hold of my hand. Standing beside him I took this opportunity to bonk him over the head.

"Nami! What was that for~"

"That was for kidnapping me without warning me first! Now where are we?" I asked looking around, still holding his hand.

We were standing in the middle of a clearing in the forest. It was actually very beautiful, once I stopped to look. The island was an autumn island, so the maples and oaks were ablaze with color. Some burned cherry red, some mikan orange, and a few were the color of dandelions. The leaves on the ground rustled and crinkled as I shifted, reminding me of the sounds after a long day of shopping. The sun shone through the leaves at perfect angles, lighting them afire and streaming through the cracks in surreal lightbeams.

"How did you find this?" I asked Luffy incredulously. He grinned. I was on a roll today.

"Well when you were in the town earlier today getting stuff I went to explore the island. I was just wandering around and I came across this. But there's more."

"More?"

He pointed to an especially tall oak. I spied a large, brown lumpy thing hanging off one it's limbs. Little shapes were hurrying back and forth through the sun rays to enter a little black hole in it's side.

"A beehive?" I questioned.

"Yup! And I'm gonna steal some of their honey." His grin had turned mischevious.

"Baka, won't they sting you?"

"I'm made of rubber, remember?"

Oops. I'd forgotten momentarily. This coming from the girl who had just ridden on his back at fifty miles an hour. If he could bounce a bullet off his chest a little bee sting wouldn't hurt him.

"Stand back." He said, shooing me to the edge of the clearing. I had no objections; _I _didn't want to be stung.

"Gomu gomu no rocket!" He shouted as he grabbed a limb above the hive and launched himself to perch upon it. He wrapped his legs around the branch and swung upside down, freeing his hands. As he did this something fell out of his pocket, but he stretched out a hand to grab it before it hit the ground.

'A knife?' I thought. Luffy usually had no need for weapons. He preferred his bare hands. He must have brought it along just for this.

Indeed as I watched he opened the knife and began carving a hole in the side of the hive. The bees buzzing became less lazy and more agitated. They began flying in circles around Luffy, swooping in every now and then. I was sure they were trying to sting him, but he paid them no mind. He couldn't feel a thing, but it made me nervous to watch.

Finally he detached part of the hive from it's side. I could see it's liquid content leak out and drip to the ground below. My mouth watered slightly in anticipation.

Luffy reached a hand in and peeled out two handfuls of the sticky stuff. It surprised me that he didn't take any more than that, the greedy little thing. He placed the piece he had cut back where it was. Swinging himself upright, he tucked the folded knife back in his pocket and landed nimbly back on solid ground. The bees seemed to forget that their stores had just been raided, and went back to bustling around gathering and delivering nectar. He made his way over to where I was waiting patiently.

"Impressive, but why didn't you steal more than that?" I raised an eyebrow as he offered me a chunk of honeycomb the size of his hand. I took it and we sat on a rock to munch on them in happiness. "It's enough for me but what about your monstrous appetite?"

He laughed. "Shishishi, I'd need like ten of those hives! But those bees worked really hard to make all that honey, so I'm not gonna rob them of everything."

"That was… really considerate of you." I said, awestruck. Not being able to resist the urge I leaned over and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, making it a little sticky.

"Shishishi. What was that for?"

"Because you're really sweet, just like this honey." I answered taking another bite.

Without warning he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. Then he pulled away.

"Mmm~ you're sweet too Nami!" He said, licking his lips.

"I better be," I said smiling back at him.

We sat together in our own world, eating honey and watching as the bees flew by. He put a sticky hand in mine and our hands became stuck. We'd have to find honey more often.

* * *

><p>I could literally <em>hear <em>the winky face in the last sentence, couldn't you? ;)

I LOVE honey, just sayin. I get a bottle in my stocking for Christmas every year XD Honeycomb's good too, but I just chew it till the honey's gone then spit out the wax :P

So I was thinking of making a series of one shots, like a lot of people have done. I've been reading some lately and I've been inspired (that's right foxchicka17 and nekked, I'm referring to you guys if you're reading this ;) )

So let me know if I should make more fluff for you to eat up. You know how :3

l

l

V


	2. Love Cactus

Time for another one shot! The last one inspired me to update my other story _Taken_. Hopefully this one will inspire me to update _Operation M.U.R.D.E.R._ I've started the next chapter but I can't seem to finish it~

This one was inspired by the movie _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_. If you've seen it you'll remember the "love fern" part, lmao. SUCH a funny movie XD I recommend watching it if you're into comedic chick flicks…

* * *

><p><em>Love Cactus<em>

"Fishies, fishies, fishies, won't you come out to play?

Cuz I'm kinda hungry and I'm really bored today~"

Luffy sang out of tune as he sat on Sunny's railing, trying in vain to catch some fish that didn't feel like biting.

This might have been because of the other boats that kept disturbing the water as they traveled back and forth from the docks. They were now anchored at a random island that no one cared to remember the name of (A/N: author included). It was pretty barren, with only a few sparse palm trees here and there, and a small village that sold provisions for ships. It was because of the lack of interestingness and adventure that Luffy had volunteered to stay behind on the ship to catch up on his fishing while everyone else went into town.

'I wonder if Sanji will buy a lot of meat?' he wondered as a line of drool began to leak down his cheek.

It was then that the crew finally returned, climbing onto the ship in a variety of different ways. Robin created a ladder for herself with her powers. Zoro, Brooke, and Sanji simply jumped up (Sanji after being declined to carry Nami up bridal style). Franky, Usopp, and Chopper decided to climb up the normal way using the rope ladder. As for Nami, Luffy was too impatient to wait for her so he stretched an arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her onto the ship.

She didn't even scream like she used to. He had done this so many times since they started dating that it had become as natural to her as sensing the weather. She brushed herself off as she got off of Luffy, who had effectively cushioned her fall.

"Shishishi," he laughed as he got up, amused at the fact that he wasn't getting hit anymore for doing that. Then he noticed she was carrying something.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Oh this?" She said holding it up. "It's a Christmas Cactus. It lives in desert areas and only blooms during the winter, but you can keep it inside and it'll grow."

Luffy personally thought it was ugly. It looked like it had been pieced together. Each spiky "leaf" had another spiky leaf growing from the tip of the last, making an unsturdy looking _branch _of some kind. It was dark green, and the "leaves" were shiny and looked like they were made out of rubber.

But before he could bluntly say that it was ugly Nami began speaking again.

"I bought it because I figured we could look after it together. We could help it grow and flourish, ya know, kind of like our relationship." She blushed at this.

Luffy quickly swallowed his words. He may have been an idiot, but he could recognize when something was important to someone, and he guessed that this plant thing was important to Nami. He figured he'd go along with it.

"Yosh! I'll help take care of it." He said.

"Oh thank you Luffy!" She said and wrapped him in a hug. He felt the prickly leaves of the cactus brush his back. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

><p><em>7 days later~<em>

"Oi Luffy!" Nami called.

"Yeah?" He asked, walking into her study where she was working on her maps.

"Can you water the cactus? I'm a little busy right now~"

"Sure!" He answered, going to find some water.

'I'll bet it's in the storage room…' He thought.

It was pretty dim in there, the only light coming from the kitchen. There were about five barrels near the back.

'One of these _has _to be water.' He opened one and dunked a cup into it. He tried to not spill any on the way to Nami's room, but he couldn't help but dribble a little over the sides. When he got to the plant he hurriedly dumped the water unceremoniously over the plant, not pausing to watch the liquid seep slowly into the dark soil. Walking from the room he tossed the cup over his shoulder and went to go find Usopp and Chopper to play.

* * *

><p><em>2 hours later~<em>

"What's that smell?" Asked Chopper, wrinkling his nose. Luffy stopped running and look confusedly at the little reindeer.

"What's up, Chopper?" He asked.

"It smells like… bleach." He said, covering his nose. "Like someone spilled some on the deck."

Luffy froze dead in his tracks. His mind worked slowly, putting the pieces together.

Spilled… on the deck… dripping cup… ugly plant… bleach…

'Awww sh**!'

Luffy ran to Nami's room in a flash. Slamming open the door, he paled in horror when he saw the plant. The cactus had turned a ghastly shade of yellow with brown spots, it's leaves shriveled and curled up on themselves. He groaned.

"What have I done?"

He swept up the plant and attempted to hide it under his vest. It mostly stuck out, but he rushed from the room anyway, hoping Nami wouldn't come out of the library any time soon. He rushed to the infirmary.

"Chopper!" He yelled, bursting through the door. Chopper was just sitting down after returning when the game had ended after Luffy's abrupt departure.

"What is it!" He squealed in panic. "Are you hurt? Is someone else hurt?"

He took the plant from underneath his vest.

"It's me and Nami's love cactus! It's sick or something."

Chopper sighed in visible relief.

"What happened to it?" He asked in a curious voice, significantly calmer than before.

"I accidentally watered it with bleach, I think."

"Yes, that would trigger the chemical reactions to change the plant's color and ultimately kill it." Chopper said professionally.

"Is there anything you can do to save it? You're a doctor, can't you make it better?" He asked desparately.

"I'm afraid my specialty is humans and animals, Luffy." The reindeer answered sadly. "Once a plant has been poisoned like that there's really no way to reverse it's affects."

"I see," Luffy nodded. He didn't really understand all the big words Chopper was using, but he understood there was nothing he could do to save the plant. Then he got an idea.

"Thanks Chopper!" He yelled as he ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered reindeer behind him.

It didn't take him long to find him. Usopp was sitting in the grass on Sunny's deck, cloths covered in tools and pieces of metal scattered about him.

"Usopp, you gotta help me!" He said as he ran up. Usopp looked up at him with a magnifying scope in one eye, making one eye look huge while the other remained normal size.

"What's wrong Luffy?" The sniper asked.

"Me and Nami's love cactus died, and there's no way to cure it, so I thought maybe you could come up with something to fool Nami. After all, you _are _the best liar on the ship."

Usopp blushed and pouted his lips in a conceited face.

"Awww, it's nothing! It just comes naturally is all~" he said.

"What do we have to work with?" he asked as he stood up and observed the plant. "Aaahhh… that is one sad looking plant. But I think there's something we can do…"

"Really?" Luffy asked hopefully.

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"There, as good as new!"<p>

They stood looking at the newly revised cactus in front of them. Green paint dripped of it's leaves into the soil below, and popsicle sticks also painted green held up the drooping limbs.

"I don't think Nami will be able to notice a thing." Usopp observed his handiwork proudly with his arms crossed.

"I don't know~" Luffy began.

"Luffy! Is that you in there?" Nami's voice called from outside.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Luffy turned to Usopp, only to see a cloud of dust with Usopp's shape in it.

Nami walked into the room, and Luffy held his breath.

"Hiya Nami!" 'Don't look at the plant, don't look at the plant…'

And that was the first place she looked. She raised and eyebrow as a large drop of green dripped off a leaf and onto the floor.

"I didn't mean to do it, Nami! I went to water it like you told me to, but I accidentally filled the cup up with bleach instead, and then the plant was all sick and yellow and I took it to Chopper to make it better, but he said he couldn't cure it, so then I went to Usopp and he told me to paint it green and mmpphblugher-"

He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

"It's okay," Nami laughed. "I knew you would eventually find _some _way to kill it."

"But it's like our love, and I don't want our love to die too." He pouted. She laughed again.

"Luffy, it was _symbolic_. The plant's health isn't actually connected to our love." She smiled.

"Oh good…" He sighed in relief. "I knew our love was too strong to die that easy."

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course it is." She said simply, and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, the dead plant totally forgotten behind them.

* * *

><p>I really do think Christmas Cactuses are hideous :P I have one in my room because I took pity on it. My mom kills all living plants that she comes in contact with, so I took it up to my room and it blooms every 3 months or so instead of once a year. If you didn't know I have magical powers O.o<p>

When I was staring out into space I started thinking about how ugly it was, and then how it reminded me of that movie, and then a one shot was born! Hope you liked it :D

Please Review!


	3. A Day In Her Life

Had this idea for a one shot in my head all day. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece. If I did, there'd be LuNa. _Everywhere._

* * *

><p><em>A Day In Her Life<em>

'What to do today?...' Luffy thought as he walked across the grassy deck with his hands behind his head.

He had gone fishing just the other day. He was kind of sick of playing games with Usopp and Chopper, they had played them so often. He thought he'd keep his distance from Franky because of the "explosion incident" he'd caused yesterday.

No, nothing seemed to appeal to his taste at the moment. He scanned the deck, hoping to find inspiration. His eyes landed on Nami, who was making her way towards the girl's courters after leaving the galley. His eyes widened, and a little light bulb flickered on above his hat.

"Oi, Nami!" He called across the deck, running towards her.

"What is it Luffy?" she asked good humoredly, laughing a little as he stumbled and grabbed a hold onto his straw hat as he regained his balance.

"I was wondering, could I follow you around?"

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well its just that I don't know what you do all day. Your whole day's a _mystery_." She laughed.

"Ok you can tag along if you want, just don't get in my way." She waved a hand at him as she turned around, and he followed after her into the girl's room.

He sat down on the floor as she made her way towards the beds. He watched as she made them, pulling and tucking and fluffing until everything was perfectly rectangular and neat. Then she traveled about the room, picking up clothes and depositing them into the hamper. When she was finished she hoisted it up and left the room, and Luffy followed her into the laundry room.

He observed as she sorted everything out into their respective colors, darks and whites and colors. She put them into different machines and started them up, adding detergent to each and closing them.

Then she was picking up baskets and shears and heading out to her mikan grove. Luffy watched as she snipped away dried twigs and picked some mikans, only once pausing in her work to wipe the sweat from her forehead with an earthy glove. When she was finished she delivered the basket full of mikans to Sanji to use in a dessert for that night, and they ate a quick lunch.

Next she was scattering utensils onto her desk in the library, and then she sat down to start a new map. Luffy noticed her tongue curl up onto her lip as she concentrated, sketching lines and checking coordinates off on another piece of paper. When she was finally finished an hour later she hung it up on a wire and put all her stuff away again.

She then made her way up towards the wheel, and instructed Franky with the help of the log pose until they were back on course once again. She scanned the water and felt the wind and instructed Luffy to lower the main sail to catch the wind and propel them along faster, and he happily complied.

Then she was back in the laundry room, putting the wet clothes in the dryers. Someone from the men's quarters must have brought some laundry in, and he watched with special interest as she handled his vest and shorts, (and blushing when she handled his boxers.) When those were finished she folded them all neatly and stacked them in baskets, taking her's and Robin's back into the girl's room.

When she was done sorting everything away she paused and took a great breath, her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah!" She said, looking at Luffy for the first time since that morning. It was now close to supper time, Luffy knew according to his internal meal time clock. "I promised I'd fix up that cut in your hat didn't I? Give it here."

She produced a sewing kit from underneath her bed and, gingerly taking his hat from his willing hands, she sat down, threaded the needle, and began to stitch the small cut up again. He leaned on the bed beside her, watching her nimble fingers dart the needle back and forth through his hat.

"You're amazing." He said suddenly. She snorted.

"Me? Yeah right. Compared to you and the rest of the crew I'm about as amazing as a blank piece of paper."

"Nope. I'm pretty sure you're amazing." He told her as she handed him back his hat. He marveled at where the cut had been, the only reminder the microscopic yellow stitches that had replaced it.

Instead of putting it back onto his head, he surprised Nami by putting it on hers. Giving her a quick peck on the cheek he ran out of the room, calling back:

"And don't keep denying it, cuz I'll just have to remind you again!"

She smiled as she put a hand on top of her head, the coarse hat tickling her fingers.

Well, she _had _gotten a complete idiot to fall in love with her. Yes, she _was _amazing, she concluded. Covering her face with his hat, Nami smiled and followed him out into the sunset.

* * *

><p>I've probably mentioned it before, but Nami's my favorite One Piece character, if only just because she's not a devil fruit user, or demonically strong. She's just… Nami. Yet she keeps up with everyone else, and puts herself in harm's way just like the rest of them, even though she's more likely to die than the rest. She inspires me, and sometimes I act just like her, (I have ZERO patience XD)<p>

I just wanted to write about a normal day for her, and what she most likely does (on the days she isn't tanning :P) I'm hoping this will earn her a little respect :)

Review and tell me what you think!

l

l

V


	4. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

K, so I know I promised to write a one shot for Lord Dico, but I've had a lot of trouble finding motivation to do any kind of writing. This is just to get me back into the swing of things, then I'll write if for sure, pinky promise :)

Had this song on repeat, and it inspired this fic:

Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Ukulele version) by Israel (IZ) Kamakawiwoʻole.

Play it while you read this, it adds to the effect, I promise lol

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere Over the Rainbow<em>

The wind pushed the hammock, rocking it slightly. She snuggled in closer to his warm body, inhaling his scent mingling with the sea air. It was slightly muggy out, but they avoided the worst of the heat by seeking shelter in the shade. The palm trees blocked out most of the sun, but it came and went anyway as big fluffy clouds scurried by.

Luffy began to hum a tune as they rocked, snaking an arm around her. Nami smiled and closed her eyes in relaxation. It wasn't often that she had such a relaxing afternoon.

A spot of cool hit her cheek. She lifted a hand and when it came away she saw her palm was slightly wet. Looking up a few more drops got in her eyes, and she blinked them away. She looked at Luffy who was looking at her, his hair already starting to droop from the rain. And that's when it began pouring.

Well, there went her relaxing afternoon. Luffy began to laugh and soon she was laughing too, unable to control herself. He leaped out of the hammock and offered her a hand, and she gladly took it as they ran across the beach in the rain, the sand sticking to their feet.

Luffy stopped abruptly, and caught her when Nami almost ran into him.

"Why'd you stop?" She laughed, talking loudly over the downpour.

"Look!" He said, and pointed over the ocean.

Although they stood in the middle of a rainstorm, the sky over the ocean was crystalline blue in the places where the clouds had parted. But the most amazing sight was what lay below.

An entire rainbow arched across the ocean, seeming to bend and touch the edges of the earth. Red blended into orange, blue into indigo, and all together they created a masterpiece unlike anything any painter could fashion.

"It's beautiful!" She gasped.

"Make a wish!" Luffy shouted.

"That's with stars, baka."

"It can't hurt, can it?"

She looked at his grinning face and couldn't resist.

'Ah, why not?' She thought. Nami closed her eyes and wished that she and Luffy were relaxing back in the hammock like they were a minute ago.

"Did you wish for anything?" He asked her as they continued running towards the ship.

"Yeah, but it won't come true." She answered.

"Who knows?" He grinned.

When they got back to the ship the rain had pretty much stopped, and the rest of the crew was reemerging from the cabins. Nami saw that Franky was carrying his toolbox, and wondered what he might be building this time.

"What are the tools for, Franky?" She asked.

"Oh these?" He asked, pointing at them. "Well… it was supposed to be a surprise, but since you came back early I guess I'll show you now."

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, but followed anyway when he beckoned for them both to follow him. He led them to the deck's tree, but in place of the usual swing there was a hammock lightly swinging in it's place.

"I noticed how much you guys liked that hammock on the beach, so I decided to install one for you! Isn't it supah!"

"Franky, that was so thoughtful! Thank you." She told him, giving him a pat on his huge shoulder.

"I think Cook-san has prepared a little snack for everyone." Robin said, ushering the rest of the crew into the kitchens. When Luffy began to make his was over she smoothly added, "and I'll bring some out to you soon, senchou." He nodded, and Nami dragged him over to the hammock.

In a minute they were relaxing again in the hammock quite alone, just like they had been before the shower.

"I got my wish." Nami whispered.

"That's good." Luffy murmured sleepily.

"What'd _you_ wish for?" she asked curious, looking up into his face. He had on a lazy smile.

"I don't need to wish for anything. I already got mine."

* * *

><p>Please review! :3<p> 


	5. The Boots

Hokay. So this one goes out to Lord Dico, who suggested the idea. If you're familiar with his stories, you might know what this story entails ;)

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em>The Boots<em>

"Aaaahhhhh. What a perfect way to spend the day!" Nami exclaimed as they walked down the dusty street. Her arms and the arms of Luffy were already filled to the brim with the days purchases. Some of it was provisions but admittedly, most of it was just for her. What else was a girl to do when there were stolen credit cards burning a hole in her pocket?

"Alright, I think we're good. Time to head back to the ship!" She said. Nami went a whole twenty feet before realizing she wasn't being followed anymore. She turned around annoyed, ready to yell at Luffy to pick up the pace when she noticed him staring transfixed into a grimy shop window. She walked back towards him and turned to see what he was looking at.

From what was on display she could only guess it was a shoe store. There was a horrible pair of zebra striped stiletto's, a brown pair of clogs, and front and center raised upon a pedestal were a pair of shiny black rubber boots.

"What has happened to fashion these days?" She lamented, shaking her head. Luffy didn't respond, and when she glanced at him again there were stars in his eyes.

"Oh no. Don't… don't tell me you like those _boots_?" She asked incredulously. He only kept staring, and she sighed.

Of course he would like those ridiculous boots. They were classic Luffy. So masculine and simple he couldn't resist. Nami fingered the stolen credit card in her pocket.

"Alright, come on then. You've helped me carry my bags, I suppose you deserve a reward."

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!" Was the only response she got as they entered the shop together.

* * *

><p><em>2 days later~<em>

Nami and Robin were relaxing in their lawn chairs drinking piña colada's when their captain marched by, proudly displaying his boots for all to see.

"Captain-san sure loves the boots you got for him the other day," observed Robin, taking another sip of her beverage.

"I like his sandals better, but if he's happy I guess I can't object. He's too easy to please." Nami answered. And with that they went back to tanning and forgot the subject.

* * *

><p><em>5 days later~<em>

The three most childish crew members ran about the deck, busy with a game of tag. All were laughing until the youngest paused momentarily in his frolicking with a puzzled look on his face.

'What is that smell?' Thought Chopper, wrinkling his little nose.

He eventually concluded that the smell was emanating from Luffy's boots. Being a doctor though, he knew that when humans wore shoes that the sweating from feet could emit an odor or they could contract athlete's foot. He decided to have a talk with Luffy later about the health concerns of wearing shoes, and went back to playing tag and forgot all about it.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later~<em>

As the sun made the ocean a fiery orange, the straw hats were slowly making their way to the kitchen to have a delicious evening meal, prepared by none other than the love-cook himself.

Said cook was busy putting the final preparations on his lovely ladies plates when the captain burst through the door, yelling for food. As soon as he had marched in Sanji's cigarette had fallen out of his mouth in disgust when he'd gotten a whiff of something rank.

'What the hell?' he thought.

As everyone else took their seats Sanji realized what it was, and with a prompt:

"Get the hell out of here! You're stinking up my kitchen!" he sent Luffy flying out the door with a powerful kick.

"Now that you mention it bro, Luffy hasn't taken those boots off once, has he?" Franky piped up.

"Really?" asked Nami, surprised she hadn't noticed until now.

"Yeah, I think I even saw him come out of the shower with them on." Usopp put in.

"Yohohoho! If he keeps them on that often he's going to end up with feet like mine!" Brooke joked, wiggling exposed philanges for everyone to see.

"Don't defile my kitchen with your freakiness!" Sanji yelled.

"It seems that this has become a problem." Robin said. "Who would like to volunteer to be the one who confronts senchou about this?"

Her question was met with absolute silence. Sanji busied himself with more cooking, Usopp started whistling, Zoro continued sleeping, and Brooke twirled a fork in his eye socket. They all knew that when Luffy liked something it was very hard to convince him otherwise.

Nami let out a huge sigh.

"Alright, I'll do it. I'm the one who bought him the stupid boots in the first place. I guess it's only right that I get rid of them."

"Thank you, Navigator-san." Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

When Nami exited the kitchen the door hit Luffy in the head, who was lying pathetically on the ground and whining about how cruel Sanji was.

"I'm sure you'll survive." Nami said, rolling her eyes. "Come on; I have to talk to you."

He groaned as she led him to the women's quarters, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Alright. _Those_," she said, pointing at the boots, "need to go."

"WHAT? WHY!" He whined, escaping to the opposite side of the room, cuddling his feet to his chest protectively.

"You haven't taken them off once since I bought them! Do you even _know _how unsanitary that is!"

"I keep my sandals on all the time and no one yells at me!" He argued.

"But those are open toed! Exposed to the air! Feet get nasty and smelly when they're closed off from fresh air!"

"But I like them~"

"Take 'em off."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you really want to do this?"

"Yes."

"WELL WE'RE NOT!" she yelled.

'Looks like I'm gonna have to take them off him. But how?' she wondered, staring him down and considering her options. He looked at her with a tinge of fear in his eyes.

She couldn't use force. Her strength was nothing in comparison to his. Trickery wouldn't work at this point. Luffy was stupid, but not _that _stupid. If only he were weaker…

That was it! She slowly started to smile and Luffy's face became even more uneasy. Slowly she sashayed over to him.

"Eh, Nami… what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Instead of answering she bent over, getting really close to his face. He seemed to relax, probably thinking that she was done being angry, and his eyes drifted half closed as he went to kiss her.

As soon as she saw this she threw him onto the floor and straddled his chest. He was in a panicked state of shock, but it didn't last for long before she started a wild tickling assault on his chest.

"AHHHHHH HAHAAHAHAHA! NOOOOOOOOO-!" He screamed in hysterics, but she wouldn't be stopped. Her fingers danced along his ribs, wiggled over his belly, wormed their way into his neck. Soon he was gasping for breath, his chest heaving up and down.

When she was sure he was weakened enough she did a one eighty, still straddling his chest and tickling him with one hand. With her free hand she finally removed the boots, accurately throwing each one out the open window. (A/N: She's had plenty of experience throwing her sandals at the guy's heads XD).

Finally she stopped torturing Luffy and stood up, brushing her hands in finality. Her victim was now a panting mass of feebleness on the floor. After awhile his strength returned and he stood too, pouting for all he was worth.

"I loved those boots," he mumbled.

"Well there's such a thing as loving something too much." She argued.

"Really?" He cocked his head. "So there's a limit to how much I can love you?"

"W- Well, I never said _that_. I mean it… it's different with people." She stumbled, caught off guard by his question.

"Good." He nodded and walked over to her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Because I love you more every day."

She blushed mightily at this.

"Thank you Luffy; that was really sweet." She slowly approached him… and then sent him flying out the door with a kick that would make Sanji proud.

"NOW GO WASH YOUR DISGUSTING FEET! YOU'RE POLLUTING MY ROOM WITH YOUR STENCH!"

_The End_

* * *

><p>Sorry the tickling scene wasn't longer, but it sufficed. The boots are gone forever! MWAHAHAHA!<p>

Hope you enjoyed it Lord Dico :)

Review people, review!


	6. Mystery Feeling

This one goes to one of my avid fans, Phil-0! Don't underestimate your ideas :)

* * *

><p><em>Mystery Feeling<em>

The mikan grove?

Nope.

The library?

Nada.

Maybe lying on the deck then.

No Nami there either.

'Where the heck is she?' I wondered.

Whenever she was out of my sight for too long it made me nervous. I would never tell _her _that though. She'd probably hit me over the head and tell me I was being stupid.

Just then my stomach rumbled, and I realized I was hungry.

"Time for a snack!" I said and launched myself towards the kitchen.

When I reached the door I slammed it open. But instead of finding Sanji behind the counter chopping something I saw him and Nami sitting together at the kitchen table. They were leaning very close to each other and whispering in hushed voices.

For some reason my stomach twisted into a painful knot and something stirred inside me, something old and beastly coming to life. For some reason it wanted me to punch Sanji in the face, but I didn't. If I did, who would cook dinner?

"Oh, Luffy!" Nami exclaimed in surprise, jumping up from her chair and away from Sanji. "What are you doing here?"

I cocked my head in confusion.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh. Of course," she said shaking her head. "Well I have some stuff to do, so I'll be going now."

She then hurriedly ran out the door.

I watched as she left, wondering why she was acting so weird, and why the way she was acting was making me nervous.

"So what would you have me make you, Captain?" asked Sanji, standing and lighting a cigarette. I just looked at him and blinked.

Sanji? Offering to make me something to eat? Why was everyone acting so weird today?

* * *

><p>After eating a leg of sea king, (who was I to deny food, even when it was suspicious?), I decided to go out on Sunny's deck to sleep off my gut. What I saw out there confused me even more than what I saw in the kitchen.<p>

By the looks Zoro had been doing his normal routine. Weights were scattered around the deck, but they weren't being used right now. Instead, Zoro was standing there with Nami, her hand placed on his shoulder. She looked like she was… begging? Zoro looked just as surprised as I was.

Finally he sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and mumbling something I couldn't hear. Nami squealed and I watched as she gave Zoro a big hug.

Again that mystery thing inside me growled. Now it wanted me to hurt Zoro too! What was _up _with me today?

When Nami turned around she saw me watching. She blushed cherry red, then started speed-walking away, headed towards the sleeping quarters.

I frowned watching her go. I decided to confront her after my nap and ask her why she kept ignoring me, and why she was so close to Zoro and Sanji all of a sudden.

* * *

><p>The sun felt awesome, and I didn't really feel like getting up. I felt so content that I wanted to share the feeling with someone. I decided I'd like Nami to be the one, so then maybe we could snuggle.<p>

Then the day's events came rushing back to me, and the peaceful feeling went away. Nami wouldn't lay down with me. She was too busy with the other guys. Great, now I was in that "mystery mood" again. I jumped up with renewed vigor, prepared to find Nami and give her a kiss she'd never forget, (although _why _I wanted to do that I had no idea).

I was just passing by Franky's workshop when I heard giggling coming from inside.

That was weird. Franky never let _anyone _into his workshop while he was working. Well, besides Usopp.

'Only girls giggle.' I thought to myself. 'Robin?' No, her's was deeper than that…

Just then it happened again, and I realized the giggles belonged to Nami. I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"Hahaha Franky it's perfect! A little bigger than I initially thought, but knowing you it's really no surprise."

I blushed and wheeled away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore.

Nami wasn't like that! Nami couldn't… No! She wouldn't ever!

All of a sudden I was a whirlwind of emotion. I was having difficulty controlling my Haki, so I launched myself to the figurehead to calm down.

Sitting indian style I took deep breaths, trying to clear my mind and calm my emotions. An hour flew by as I sat there, not moving. The guys must have been worried about me, cause right then I felt Usopp cautiously approach from behind me.

"Hey, uhhh Luffy. Wanna go fish for a little while at the back of the ship?"

I smiled. Great; a distraction.

"Yosh! Let's go!" I yelled, abruptly jumping off the figurehead. I ignored Usopp's squeal of fright and went to get the fishing gear.

* * *

><p>Two hours later I had gotten four normal sized fish and a sea king, which was tied to the ship and trailing behind us in the water, (it was about a third of the size of the ship).<p>

Putting my hands on my hips I smiled proudly at my work.

"Oi! Luffy!"

I turned around to see Nami waving at me as she came over. My smile faded a little.

"Sure, _now _you want to see me." I pouted.

"What?" She asked confused as she reached me.

"First you were with Sanji, then with Zoro, then with Franky!" I counted them on my fingers. "And you totally ignored me!"

"Wow. Didn't think you'd notice to be honest…" she said, sweatdropping. "I wasn't ignoring you. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"I'll show you." She said smiling. She took my hand and started leading me to the front of the ship.

What I noticed first was Brooke's violin. He was playing a funny jig or something. It sounded really happy. Then delicious smells of frying meat reached me, and I couldn't stop the drool and the lazy smile that came over my face. Nami laughed. We rounded the corner…

"WHHOOOAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled, starry eyed.

The entire deck was decked out with lanterns and streamers, hanging from improvised lines and trailing from rail to rail. Sanji was manning five different grills, each loaded to its limit with succulent meat grilling to perfection. Everyone from the crew was there, holding gift wrapped presents. But what caught my attention was what was standing in the very center of the deck: _a bronze statue_.

The statue was me, standing there grinning with my hands on my hips. I was wearing a big cloak of some kind, but what really drew my attention was the large crown on my head.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH YYYEEEESSSSSS!" And I was flying through the air, hugging the statue and drooling on it.

"Happy Birthday Luffy!" The crew said in unison, laughing at my reaction at the sight of the statue.

"Oh. I forgot!" I said, jumping down. Everyone sweatdropped.

"When you saw me talking with Nami~swan she was asking me to cook all this meat for tonight." Said Sanji from one of the grills.

"And when you saw us together she was asking me to move that damn statue out here on deck," growled Zoro from his resting place against the mast.

"And the statue is from me, by the way." Nami winked. "I had Franky build a custom mold and melt the bronze to make it!"

Wow. Nami did all that for me? I had no idea what to say, so instead of saying anything I did what I always do: use actions instead.

Without warning I marched over to Nami and gave her a long delayed kiss, putting as much gratitude into it as I could muster. When I pulled away she had a dreamy look on her face.

"Oi, Nami. Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm."

I shrugged.

"Yosh: let's get this party started!" I yelled, pumping my fist.

"Wooohoooo!" Everyone shouted.

The party was in full swing when me and Nami snuck away, so no one noticed. Or they just didn't want to bother us. After all, it _was _my birthday.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it Phil-O! Hope at least <em>someone <em>got the statue reference lol

Peace out!


	7. Down with the Sickness

I'm sick today with the sniffles and a sore throat, so I've been sentenced to my bed for the entire day so I don't infect innocent people. Thought I'd write a little to take my mind off the complete and utter boredom.

**Disclaimer: **One day I will own the world, but for now I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p><em>Down with the Sickness<em>

We arrive on the usual scene as the Straw-hat pirates take their breakfast.

Luffy was shoveling food into his mouth like a mad man, pointedly ignoring the fruit and going for the sausage and bacon instead. Sanji was yelling at the captain for not eating healthy and Usopp was whining that he never got any meat. Zoro had fallen asleep with his head in his eggs, and Chopper was desperately trying to pull his head up before he suffocated. While Robin politely declined Brooke the permission to see her panties Franky said:

"Eh, has anyone seen Nee-san this morning?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't been graced yet with Nami~swan's presence this morning." Sanji pondered, drawing away a bit from the food to light a cigarette.

"She was still asleep when I left, but I made sure to mention that breakfast would be ready in the next hour. She may have simply overslept." Robin added.

"I'LL GO CHECK AND MAKE SURE EVERYTHING'S OK!" and before anyone could object Sanji had cycloned out the door, leaving a trail of hearts behind him.

"Nami~swwaaaannnn! I noticed that you were late for breakfast and I was wondering whether you were going to join us? I would be happy to bring you breakfast in bed as your slave in looovvee~!" He shouted through the door as he swished back and forth in front of it.

As he was waiting the door slowly opened and Nami appeared, wrapped in a blanket. Her eyes were drooping and her nose was red, and every now and then she would sniff, which would then be followed by a cough.

"Thanks Sanji-kun, but I think I'll just stay in bed today. I don't really feel all that hungry." She sagged against the door frame in exhaustion.

In an instant Sanji's face had gone from love struck to worried as he surveyed her.

"You're sick Nami-san. You shouldn't have gotten out of bed for me." And with that he led her back inside and put her back into bed, tucking her in snugly when he saw her shiver with cold.

When he returned to the kitchen he pried Chopper off Zoro's head, yanking the swordsman's head out of his plate while saying:

"You should go check on Nami-san Doctor. It seems she's come down with a terrible cold."

At this statement all hell broke loose.

"Ahhhhhh Nami's sick!" cried Chopper in distress, running out the door.

"Ohhhh noooo! It's Drum Island all over again!" cried Usopp in hysterics, running around the room.

"Ehhhhhhhhh? Is Nami gonna die!" screamed Luffy, overturning his chair and upsetting a pitcher of coffee.

"QUIET YOU BASTARDS!"

In a few minutes everything was quieted down once again. Usopp and Luffy (now covered in black and blues) were kneeling on the floor in front of a scolding cook, while Robin's extra arms mopped up the spilled coffee.

"Just because _we've_ never had colds doesn't mean other people can't." Sanji explained. "Nami~swan is more delicate than we are, so every now and then it's inevitable that she would get a cold. But a cold isn't anything to die from as long as you don't do anything stupid, so she'll be fine."

At this both boys audibly sighed in relief, and Chopper came back from the girl's room.

"I gave Nami some medicine and she's sleeping now. She has a mild case of acute viral rhinitis…"

Usopp and Luffy started screaming again, joined by a horrified Sanji this time.

"… or in other words the common cold." Chopper concluded.

They all fell flat on their faces, dark lines raining down on them.

"While the antibodies are fighting off the virus, Nami just has to deal with the symptoms and wait things out and then she'll be better."

"I'll make her a nice, nutritious broth for when she wakes up then!" declared Sanji who hurried off to do this at once.

"How about I install a humidifier to help her sore throat?" proposed Franky.

"I just finished the last touches on my "Usopp's-super-cozy-built-in-heater" blanket! I can lend her that to use if she's cold."

"Perhaps she'd like a tune to lift her spirits." Said Brooke, playing a few notes on his violin in example.

"I wouldn't mind reading aloud to help take her mind off of things." Suggested Robin.

As everyone's ideas on how to comfort Nami started to become more extravagant (and in Usopp's case utterly impossible), Luffy sat apart from the rest, not knowing what he could possibly offer that would make Nami feel better.

'I would give her meat, but they yelled at me the last time she was sick and said that wouldn't work. Besides, Sanji's making her soup.' He thought. With a sigh he exited the kitchen, leaving behind an angry Chopper who was yelling at Zoro for suggesting he just give Nami sake.

When he reached the girl's room he quickly shut the door, blocking out any sounds that might wake Nami up. Unfortunately, Luffy _is _the source of most of the sounds the Sunny. When he began to walk forward with eyes un-adjusted to the curtained room's dim exterior, he tripped on a pair of Nami's shoes and went crashing to the floor, bouncing until he hit the opposite wall with a bang.

"Luffy?..." he heard come from the direction of her bed. Rubbing his head he looked up and saw Nami was upside down, sitting up in bed and staring at him.

"Sorry Nami! I didn't mean to wake you up! By the way… why are you upside down?"

She blinked and then started to laugh, ending in a coughing fit.

"_You're _the one who's upside down baka." She rasped.

"Oh. You're right." He said as the blood started to rush to his head, and she laughed again as he righted himself.

Walking over to her he pushed her back onto the covers, pulling up a chair beside her.

"What's wrong Luffy?" she asked, looking at his sad face.

"Well, everyone has all these great ideas of how to make you feel better, and I don't have anything." He pouted.

"Some say laughter is the best medicine, and you've just given me that." She managed a smile.

"Laughter? I can't see that helping." He said skeptically. "You can't eat laughter."

She sweat-dropped. _Luffy logic_.

"Alright. Then will you stay here with me until I fall asleep again?" Nami asked.

"Yes." He answered immediately. "But why?"

"Because just having you around makes me feel better."

And with that, she drifted off in his arms.

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Usopp!"<p>

"That doesn't change anything!" He yelled, sneezing violently.

"It must suck to have your first cold at the age of twenty," murmured Franky to Robin.

"SHUT UP!"

_The End_


	8. Can I Have this Dance?

Inspired by One Piece Dance Carnival. Seriously, if you haven't watched it yet type that in on YouTube and watch it _now_, it's soooo good! It'll take 5 minutes out of ur super busy lives.

**Disclaimer: **:P

* * *

><p><em>Can I Have this Dance?<em>

"Awesome!" screamed Luffy and Usopp with stars dazzling their eyes.

"I have to admit this _is _pretty awesome," admitted Nami, admiring the sight.

The island was teeming with life, even though it was close to midnight. Neon signs flashed and blinked. Loud bass thumped out of the buildings. Young people shouting and giggling crowded the streets, hopping from club to club. Everyone was dressed to impress, and the careless attitudes and party atmosphere were impossible to resist. Soon the group found themselves smiling and bobbing their heads to the beat of the music.

When they'd landed on the island they'd only intended to stay long enough to get supplies. But when Nami had found out that it was a party island she insisted that they take a break from adventuring for once and just have some fun. To her surprise everyone readily agreed, and in an hour everyone was dressed up in their best clubbing outfits ready to go have a good time.

"There is certainly a lot to amuse oneself with here," smirked Robin mischievously.

"Not to mention," said Sanji with his eyes shadowed, "all of the- LAAAADDDIIIIEEEESSS~!" and with that he was off in a swirl of pink, scaring a couple of scantily clad girls who happened to be standing too close.

"Tch, stupid Ero-cook. I bet he thinks he'll get picked up tonite," Zoro smirked.

Sanji's head swiveled away from the girl's slowly, looking like something from a horror movie, and bared his teeth at Zoro.

"I have a better chance than you ever would, marimo!"

"Ha! One look at those _curly q's_ and women are gonna go running for the hills! You don't stand a chance."

"You wanna make a bet, moss head! I bet you one hundred beli I'll have a hundred girl's phone numbers by the end of the night!" Sanji yelled. Upon hearing this the girl's standing near Sanji huffed and walked away.

"Oh, you've asked for it swirly brow. I bet you a hundred beli that I'll have _more _than that by the end of the night." Zoro growled.

"You're on!"

As the two men marched off into different bars the rest of the crew were laughing their heads off.

"Hahaha, who do you think is gonna win?" asked Usopp, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I say neither." Nami said. "They're both complete idiots. No girl's gonna fall for them."

"I think it will be a close call. Both of them looked very sexy tonight." Robin replied. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Well if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go enjoy a nice fruity cocktail, and perhaps earn a few numbers myself." And with a wink Robin had left them standing with their jaws in the dirt.

"I had no idea Robin was so unashamed," shivered Usopp.

"I think Robin is supaaa tonite!" Franky struck a pose, then without further ado he followed in the direction she went in.

Now only Nami, Luffy, Usopp, and Brooke remained. (Chopper was left to guard the ship, being too young and innocent to go clubbing). Now the initial amazement wore off Nami had no idea where to start. Fortunately Luffy decided for her and grabbing her hand, drew her inside the nearest club.

As they entered a million things assaulted her at once. A couple girls in blue tank tops, pink skirts and knee high white boots threw beads around their necks, yelling something to them. But they couldn't hear because the music was blaring, cranking out a techno rhythm with a girl singing in a computer generated voice. The bass was so loud it vibrated through her chest, threatening to stop her heart at any moment. The smell of liquor was strong, and colored lights spun and flashed over everything.

Nami loved it.

Luffy looked back and gave her a wide grin. His beloved hat was hanging on his back, so his messy black hair was exposed for everyone to see. He wore a dark red dress shirt, (picked out by Nami), and was slightly unbuttoned at the top, revealing his tan chest. Black pants and shoes, (which she had a hell of a time convincing him to wear instead of sandals), completed the ensemble.

Nami had to admit that her boyfriend looked _very _appealing to her at that moment, and she planned on monopolizing his attention for the rest of the evening.

She herself was wearing a silky yellow top with a white skirt and strappy high heels.

She noticed both her and Luffy were drawing a lot of looks from the opposite gender, but they only had eyes for each other so they soon lost interest.

Just then a new song blared to life through the speakers, and in chorus everyone began screaming in delight. Everyone ran toward the dance floor and, helpless against the tide, Nami and Luffy were dragged with them. Soon they found themselves lined up with everyone else in a sort of formation, and everyone stood tapping their toes expectantly to the beat, waiting for something.

Nami glanced over at Luffy nervously, but he just smiled back and laughed, shrugging his shoulders.

Then the chorus of the song came on and everyone began moving, dancing together in perfect harmony. Nami blushed furiously as she stood there like an idiot, realizing that everyone already knew the dance and she didn't. She turned to drag her and Luffy out of there when she saw him dancing with the rest of them, copying their movements. His timing was a little delayed, but he perfectly imitated what everyone else was doing, adding a little spin or kick whenever he felt like it.

At the end of the chorus everyone began to free-style until the next chorus came. Luffy grabbed her hands and began to spin her around, laughing like a maniac.

'How is he such a good dancer?' she wondered amazed.

As the chorus neared everyone got back into position, and this time Nami decided to join them. Copying Luffy as best she could, she let the music wash over her, drowning out her thoughts and letting her body sway with the rhythm.

"That's more like it!" Luffy yelled to her over the music. She just smiled.

Acting on some crazy impulse, Luffy did a back flip. People screamed in delight and began clapping. Encouraged, Luffy launched himself into a one-handed hand stand, earning wild cheers in response.

Nami found herself cheering with the rest of them, just as surprised as they were. Then he surprised her even more when he grabbed her out of the crowd, twirling her about him and finally lifting her above his head, spinning her above him like in a child's game of airplane before landing her back on the ground and bending her backwards in his arms.

As the song abruptly ended the crowd went insane, applauding and cheering in a circle around the panting couple. They didn't even notice, so lost they were in each other's faces.

"You're a really good dancer," she managed to gasp out eventually.

"Shishishi, you too Nami!" He grinned.

"Oi! Luffy, Nami! We have to leave- now!"

They turned to see a frantic Usopp screaming at them from the edge of the audience. The music began blaring again as they ran out of the club behind him.

"What's wrong Usopp?" yelled Nami. A few seconds later her question was answered for her.

Zoro and Sanji ran past them in a blur of green and yellow, being chased by at least a hundred very clearly pissed off women.

"Get back here!"

"Damn players!"

"Pervs!"

_Ten minutes later~_

Everyone gasped for breath as the ship sailed safely away from the party island, leaving behind a screaming hoard of angry women on it's docks.

"Phew, I thought for a minute there that my head was going to get bashed in by a stilletto! But then again, I have no head! Yohohoho skull joke!"

"Great, my entire evening is ruined!" yelled Nami. "I hope you guys' stupid bet was worth it!" she said, raising a threatening fist.

"How many numbers were you able to procure, Cook-san?" asked Robin.

Sanji stood up at this, and puffing his chest out proudly he said:

"46 before we were chased off the island, but I'm sure if that hadn't happened I would have gotten even more. Take that shitty swordsman!" He shouted pointing a finger at Zoro.

But to Sanji's utter surprise and annoyance he only snorted.

"Is that all? Well, I've learned not to expect too much from you. 237."

Everyone fell to the deck in utter astonishment.

"Wha-? I… I don't believe you!" Sanji cried. "I need proof!"

"Okay, but you asked for it~" and without further ado Zoro unbuttoned his shirt, revealing countless phone numbers written all over his abs in pen. With slight nose bleeds the girls realized the numbers continued and dissappeared into Zoro's pants.

"There's more, but I doubt you want to see them."

As Sanji turned blue in horror on the floor, Nami felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning around she met Luffy, and without a word he lead her onto the upper deck away from the rest of the crew.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. Smiling broadly she took it, and they began a slow dance.

As if sensing someone needed his music, Brooke began to play a slow and beautiful melody, and the couple changed their pace to match it.

"Where did you learn how to dance?" Nami asked softly, leaning into his chest.

"Learn? You don't learn. You feel." He replied, nuzzling into her hair.

She sighed. "You never cease to amaze me."

He chuckled. "Good. That means you'll stick around."

Even when Brooke stopped playing they continued to dance late into the evening, the ocean and the stars being the only music they needed.

_The End_

* * *

><p>So again watch One Piece Dance carnival on YouTube, and just for fun here is my favorite little clip of sexy OP characters dancing:<p>

watch?v=ev8gnJ6K3WE&feature=related

(copy and paste after "youtube")

Everyone's always surprised to think Luffy can dance, but have you seen how agile the guy is? Even in some of his fights it looks like he's dancing. He's very light on his feet ;)

Review please!


	9. Pumpkin Carving

Well my Halloween weekend was kinda sucky. Friday night I was an exorcist in a haunted house and that was fun, but Saturday night I went to a frat house costume party and it was busted by the cops :( I'm a responsible individual, so I got off scott free but alas, I never got to dance! Stupid justice system ruining my evening.

Hope all of you guy's Halloween weekends didn't end up like this! XD Kanpai!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece = ©Oda, not me :(

* * *

><p><em>Pumpkin Carving<em>

There was a brisk chill in the air as the Sunny-Go raced across the ocean waves.

The Strawhat crew was slightly bundled up against the cold. Nami was busy putting the log pose on the outside of her jacket sleeve so she wouldn't have to keep exposing her bare skin to the chill every time she wanted to check their course. When she was finished she blew hot air onto her already gloved hands, not really warming anything.

It was then that Sanji came out from the kitchen carrying a very heavy looking crate. Everyone watched him curiously as he walked to the center of the deck and set down the heavy load, shivering when he realized the cold and lighting a cigarette to warm himself.

Nami saw Luffy jump down from the figurehead.

"Whatchya got here Sanji?" He asked frankly, walking up to the crate and inspecting it.

With a swift and accurate kick Sanji removed the cover of the crate, which landed harmlessly beside Luffy who didn't even flinch.

"Wha-?" Luffy cocked his head as he studied the contents of the crate. The rest of the crew was just as puzzled as he was.

"It kinda looks like that hard fruit I found on sky island!" Luffy pondered. Usopp frowned and rubbed his head where Luffy had chucked the rock hard object at him.

"These are called _pumpkins_." Sanji said, emitting a combination of smoke and cold breath into the air. "While looking for new ingredients on the last island someone offered me these. They have this holiday called Halloween, where they use these for both decoration and food-"

He was cut off as Luffy abruptly grabbed a pumpkin and swallowed it whole, the round object getting temporarily stuck in his throat and blocking his air ways. Nami appeared behind him and whacked him on the head, efficiently reprimanding him and saving his life at the same time. Luffy swallowed the gourd with one huge gulp, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Nami~"

"BAKA!" Nami and Sanji said at the same time.

"I have to peel and cook the damn thing first," Sanji added. "There aren't that many, so don't waste anymore!"

"They're kind weird looking," observed Usopp as he came up to peer into the crate at the orange bulges.

"I think they're sort of pretty," said Chopper optimistically. "They're the same shade as Nami's hair!" He smiled looking up at her. Nami blushed at the cute little reindeer's comment and patted him fondly on the head.

"Well technically these pumpkins aren't finished. What the locals do is cut the tops off of them and carve out their insides until they're hollow. Then they carve faces and shapes into the sides, and when it gets dark they light candles in them to show off the designs."

"That does sound festive," remarked Robin from her chair.

"I SHALL CARVE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PUMPKINS FOR MY DEAR ROBIN~CHWAN AND NAMI~SWAN!"

"I want to carve one!" Luffy bounced up and down.

"Me too! Me too!" yelled Usopp and Chopper, dancing in circles.

Zoro wanted no part in any of this "nonsense", but somehow Robin was able to persuade him to join. Sanji set three pumpkins aside for cooking, and eventually everyone had a knife and a pumpkin set before them.

As is the norm in the Strawhat crew, chaos ensued.

Not knowing where to put the pumpkins guts, Luffy shrugged and threw them over his shoulder. Feeling a dark aura behind him, Luffy turned to see a steaming Usopp behind him, guts hanging off his nose. Pulling his slingshot out of nowhere, Usopp chased Luffy around the ship screaming:

"PUMPKIN STAR!" and pelted him with pumpkin seeds.

Chopper was curling his tongue cutely in concentration as he cut into his pumpkin with a doctor's precision. Robin had summoned extra arms to carve her pumpkin while she read a book in her chair. Franky had summoned a small chainsaw from somewhere on his body and was eagerly sculpting his large pumpkin with a grin.

Brooke studied his pumpkin for a moment before he set to work. Whipping out his cane sword, he made several fire-quick slices to it's side before sheathing his sword slowly. Having finished early, he played music while everyone continued working.

Smirking evilly, Zoro stood before his pumpkin with swords raised.

"Don't go overboard and destroy it marimo, you only get one," warned Sanji from his spot by his pumpkin.

"Shut it butterfly antannae. Swordsmanship also requires skill and control."

And with that Zoro flew at his pumpkin, moving so quickly you could barely see his swords before he was sliding them back into their sheaths.

Usopp went back to his pumpkin breathless after chasing Luffy. Luffy was laughing as he sat back down and picked up his knife. Nami became nervous when she saw how carelessly he was weilding it, stabbing the pumpkin more than carving it. But when she went to observe him and make sure he didn't cut off his fingers he shooed her away, telling her she couldn't see it until it was finished.

With a contented sigh Nami finally put the final touches on hers.

"Nami~swan, Robin~chwan! Would you like to see what I have carved for you?~" Sanji swooned, coming very close to stepping on Zoro's pumpkin and an early death.

"I think we should wait until it's dark and we light them." Robin suggested. "That way we can see them all at once."

"Haiiii Robin~chwan! You are so wise to think ahead like that!" And then he was off to the kitchen to prepare the extra pumpkins for dinner.

They lined their pumpkins up facing backwards on the expansive steps leading to the upper deck. Nami was curious what Luffy had carved. She had tried to sneak a glance at the pieces he had extracted from his pumpkin, but they were all cut and jagged, like he hadn't made an outline and carved it but rather just hacked away until the pieces came out.

Everyone became excited as the sun started to set, even though it became colder the less sunlight there was. The smell of cinnamon emanated from the kitchen, and they waited impatiently for the sun to finally go down.

Taking care not look at the designs, Franky placed a candle in each one and lit them.

"I believe it's dark enough now." Robin said.

"Yaaayyyy!" cried Luffy, Usopp and Chopper while the rest of them smiled.

After retrieving Sanji from the kitchen, the time came and Robin turned each pumpkin around to be seen by the others.

Chopper's was a beautiful and intricate sakura tree. Nami could swear she could even see the individual blossoms.

"Chopper, yours is beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Baka! That won't make me happy!" he squealed as he wiggled with delight.

Robin's depicted an array of delicate flowers, some still buds while others opened as if to soak in the sun.

"As is to be expected of our wonderful Robin~san!" Sanji exclaimed.

Franky's was a replica of the Thousand Sunny, sailing on a calm sea with the sun shining down. Brooke's showed a figure holding a violin, facing the outline of a whale squealing gleefully in the surf.

Nami was curious what Zoro would carve. She couldn't imagine him carving anything too intricate or beautiful.

Robin turned Zoro's pumpkin around.

"DAMN MARIMO!"

Carved in big, capitalized letters Zoro's pumpkin said:

IM WITH STUPID

with a large arrow pointing down at Sanji's pumpkin one step below.

As the crew laughed Robin turned Sanji's pumpkin around. Both girls sweat-dropped as they saw their resemblances glowing from the pumpkin. Nami thought her bust and hips were a bit exaggeratted.

"Do my angels approve of my slave-workings of love~?" He asked with heart eyes.

"Err, uh… good job Sanji. It looks just like us!" Nami lied.

"MELLORINE~"

Then it was Usopp's turn. It showed a person wrestling with something that looked like an octopus.

"This is a depiction of the time that I, amazing Captain Usopp, wrestled the fearsome Kraken with my bare hands!" Usopp cried, standing beside his artwork.

"No way!" cried Chopper with stars in his eyes.

"This monster was so big that it could crush a ship one hundred times the size of Sunny! But he was no match for me when-"

As Usopp continued to spew lies Robin turned Nami's pumpkin around. Everyone sweat-dropped when they saw the treasure chest surrounded by beli signs and valuable objects.

Nami held her breath as Robin approached the last pumpkin; Luffy's. What could he have carved? Meat? Probably.

But when Robin turned it around with a smile Nami could only stare at it in shock.

Glowing softly through the face of the pumpkin Nami could discern the rough outline of a hat and a mikan sitting side by side.

She turned to look at Luffy, who was grinning at her like a maniac.

"Do you like it Nami?" He asked. Her response was to attack him with a hug.

"That's my favorite one." She said, snuggling into his cardigan as he pulled her closer. Robin chuckled as Sanji literally deflated beside his own pumpkin.

After that they enjoyed all of the tasty things Sanji had made. There was pumpkin pie with whipped cream, warm pumpkin bread, roasted pumpkin seeds smothered in cinnamon and butter, and pumpkin juice to wash everything down. They ate by the light of the jack o' lanterns flickering glow, making a toast to their very first Halloween on the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

><p>Happy Halloween everyone! And don't forget to review :3<p> 


	10. Pigtails

Ach, I haven't written a one shot in a while! It's time to stretch my writing muscles once again! Here are the results. Sorry it's not too long :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece! What a shocker.

* * *

><p><em>Pigtails<em>

"Why don't you do that thing anymore with your hair?" Came a whiny voice from the floor.

"What thing?" Nami asked, not even trying to deduce what was going on in her boyfriends 4th dimension mind.

"You know, where you bunch it onto two sides and tie it up."

"You mean when I wear pigtails?" She guessed. He cocked his head.

"Pigtails? Why are they called that?"

She paused in her writing, temporarily forgetting about the log book.

"Huh, I never really thought about that. I don't know."

"It's not like you're a pig or anything."

"Thanks…~"

"Lemme do it."

"Hu- what?"

She whirled around to find him right behind her, hands already lifted towards her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Im gonna give you piggy tails."

"No!"

"Yup!"

"Keep your rubber paws off me!"

* * *

><p>"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan! Dinner is served! The rest of you shitheads, if you're late I'll make you lick the residue that Luffy leaves behind after he eats!"<p>

As Robin took her seat and the rest of the men scrambled through the door, Sanji felt his love meter was a bit too low.

"Eh Robin-chan, where's Nami-san?" He asked.

At that moment Nami stormed through the door, huffing and puffing like a steam train. Her generous orange hair was pulled up high on either side of her head, falling in curls down to her shoulders and swaying back and forth with every angry step she took. Upon seeing everyone's eyes on her, she blushed and growled:

"Not a _word_."

before hurriedly taking a seat beside Robin.

Sanji's love meter at that point exceeded maximum capacity and he was off in la-la land, skipping hand in hand with a pigtailed Nami in a field of daisies.

"My my, how nostalgic. It's just like the old days isn't it?" smiled Robin.

"I didn't do this, that baka did," scowled Nami.

"Then why don't you take them down now?" she asked mischievously.

Nami blushed harder. "Well! Umm…"

"_I think it's cute!"_

"No reason!"

Robin smiled once more and turned away, and Nami sighed in relief. As her captain walked in and gave her a grin she could only think one thing.

'I'm whipped, aren't I?'

Owari

(The End)


	11. The Color Purple

This one's so syrupy, even a unicorn might not be able to digest it O.o

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece. Yeah… I don't own it.

* * *

><p><em>The Color Purple<em>

Exploring a new island is always great. The new sights, smells, and _tastes_. I had already found about ten things I wanted Sanji to try and cook. But besides the food a lot of other things were interesting too, like the mossy trees covered in vines, the man eating flowers, and the monkeys. The monkeys really seemed to like me. I had no idea why.

Getting tired of walking I stretched my arms and began swinging from tree to tree, avoiding all the obstacles below. The breeze knocked boshi onto my back as I swung hazardly through the trees, paying no mind to the vines as they whipped past me. I was just getting into a steady rhythm when I reached out my left hand and caught nothing but air. Not being able to stop myself, the force of my last swing shot me flying into a clearing where I crashed into a bed of ferns and rolled to a stop.

As I waited for the all too familiar dizziness to pass, I planted boshi atop my head and looked around. It was a very large clearing, filled with rocks and fallen down trees. As the world stopped spinning I noticed a familiar shade of orange several yards away. As I stood up and made my way towards it I realized it was Nami.

The sun shone down directly on her, brightening her hair like the lit end of a match. A stray lock fell out of her ponytail but she ignored it, so concentrated she was on whatever she was doing. She sat upon a wide mossy stone, crouched over a pad of paper that she rested on her knees. As I watched she curled her tongue as one hand clasped the notebook and the other, holding a pencil, glided across the paper. Her eyes flickered back and forth from something in front of her back to the notebook. Following her eyes I saw purple butterfly, sunning itself on a tree not four feet away from her. Not wanting to break her out of her trance I snuck quietly up behind her, peering over her shoulder to see what she had done.

On the paper was a very lifelike drawing of the purple butterfly. She had perfectly copied the graceful shape of it's wings, the small contours and designs adorning them, and even the hairline thin quirly-que of it's nectar sucking tongue.

"It's like the real thing, only not purple." I said.

At this Nami yelped and jumped, dropping her notebook. At the sudden movement the butterfly took flight, flapping noiselessly away into the jungle.

"Ahh it flew away." I said as I circled in front of her. When I could see her face I saw she looked disappointed as she retrieved her drawing, frowning as she looked at it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, cocking my head. She sighed long and loud.

"I wasn't finished sketching it yet. See? I still hadn't drawn the antannae yet. Now it'll never be finished." She sighed again.

Looking toward where the butterfly had disappeared, I strained my brain as I began to think.

"You just need to see the butterfly again to finish it don't you?" I asked her.

"Yes, but there's no chance I'll ever see it again. Let alone so close up."

"Ahh well that's no problem then! Come with me." I said as I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the forest.

"What are you do-IIIINNNGGG?" she trailed as I scooped her up and shot my arm into the sky, launching us into the treetops. As my arm began to shorten I let go of the branch, letting momentum launch us above the leaves. As we came back down I landed on a wide tree limb, testing it's safety before setting Nami down on it too.

"Never- never a warning," she panted. But then she went silent as she took in the view around her.

Hundreds and hundreds of purple butterflies flew around us. Landing, taking flight, dancing about each other or just sunning themselves in the streams of golden sunlight that shone through the upper green layer of trees. The air was thick with the heady scent of a white and yellow flower that grew everywhere on the vines around us, offering a sweet drink for the thirsty butterflies.

"It's so beautiful…" Nami said as she looked on with awe.

"Yeah," I agreed as I looked at her, a purple butterfly coming to rest on her orange hair.

Sitting on the limb she took out her notebook and sketched the pencil butterfly's antannae in, using the many butterflies that landed on her as models. She laughed as their spindly legs tickled her arms and hands.

When she was finished the sun was already starting to fade, and many of the butterflies had already gone away somewhere.

"Alright, let's go home." She said, pointing me in the direction of the Sunny.

When we arrived back on the ship Sanji was just calling everyone to dinner. As I sprang towards the kitchen I heard Nami call:

"Wait!"

Turning around I heard her giggle as she reached up to my head. When her hand came back down there was a purple butterfly dancing on her fingertips, slowly fanning it's wings.

"I think this one missed the call for bed time," she laughed as she blew on it, sending it flying away towards the island.

"Why didn't you keep it?" I asked, curious.

"That's why I drew it, so that I'd have it forever."

I thought about that.

"Then can you draw me too?" I said, looking her straight in the eyes. Her cheeks reddened.

"I will sketch you every day if you want." She answered, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

Yes, exploring a new island is always great.

_The End_

* * *

><p>My favorite color is purple. Tee-hee :D<p>

Aaaaannnnddd review!


	12. The Horror of the Opera

I'm… ALIVE! *rises from the grave*

I know I know, it's been so long, but now I'm back and ready to start contributing to the fanfic world once again. I just got back from a Slovak concert, and it inspired this next fanfic. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **disclaim disclaim~

* * *

><p><em>The Horror of the Opera<em>

"Waaahhhh this is so wonderful!~" I exclaimed as I took in the sight before me. Feathers swayed on enormous hats, petticoats were hefted, high heels clacked on the cobblestones, and pocket watches swayed on silver and gold chains.

Hundreds of people, festooned with the finer things in life, swarmed towards the large oak double doors of a grand hall. Tonight there was to be some sort of play, and it seemed as if every important figure on the island were in attendance.

"Alright Luffy, come here." I said and beckoned him over to an empty alleyway. He pouted as he slouched over to me, tugging at his collar.

"Why do I have to dress up?"

"Because it's a play, baka. People dress up when they go to things like this."

"Why is it just the two of us?"

"Because I only pick pocketed_ two _tickets Luffy. And besides, we need some alone time. It's been months since it was just the two of us." I couldn't help the blush that started to creep up my face, and hid my face behind my hair as I searched through my purse. "Ah, found them!"

Trying not to spill the contents, I pulled two satin ball masks from my purse. Holding mine between my teeth, I spun Luffy around and began to tie the other one onto his face.

"What's this for?"

"So they don't recognize our faces. Really, you shouldn't even have had to ask that. Good thing wearing masks to events like these isn't uncommon, otherwise we wouldn't be able to get in." I said through the mask in my teeth. Tying a knot I finished his and quickly did mine, then took one last survey of the both of us to make sure we were presentable.

Luffy was simply in a traditional black and white suit with a coat tail. It had taken a lot of persuasion and even a bribe involving meat, but I had convinced him to leave his straw hat under the crew's guard on the ship. In place of his tattered old treasure was a top hat, which I straightened because Luffy had let it fall askew. With the mask he looked like a refined gentleman, not the rough and scruffy pirate that the marines would be keeping an eye out for.

As for myself I was decked out in a strapless white evening gown, which hugged my curves tightly before flaring out around my ankles. I chose to leave my long hair down, not wanting to put it up because I was still proud that I had managed to grow it out so long. Around my neck was a heavy diamond necklace, with matching diamond earrings, but they were going straight back into the treasure chest under my bed once this event was over.

"I think we're all set… oh! Here, you'll have to give these to the doorman." I said to Luffy, handing him the two pilfered tickets.

"Why?"

"What's with all the questions? Geez, because it would look odd if I did it. After all, tonight I'm just arm candy." I said with a smirk and grabbing his arm, yanked him into the throng of people towards the double doors.

As we approached the line slowed as a man stopped the fancily clad couples to check their tickets and point them in the right direction. Finally it was our turn, and Luffy handed over the tickets without uttering a word (thank god). The man looked at our masks questioningly but didn't say anything otherwise.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Walderdorf. You want to take the stairs to the right and find box C. Please enjoy the show." He said, handing the tickets back to Luffy. I was still cringing over our fake last name.

"Richard, Tiffany?" said a voice from behind us. Me and Luffy turned around to see a robust man looking at us questioningly from behind his ridiculously small spectacles. Obviously this man knew the Walderdorf's since he had called them by their first names. My mind instantly switched into lie mode.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong Walderdorf's…" I laughed weakly, not even believing myself. Who the hell else has the name _Walderdorf? _But it was too late now, so I grabbed Luffy and dragged him up the right staircase, not bothering to look back at the man.

"Whew, that was a close one." I said, panting as we searched for box C. It wasn't long before we found it and ducked inside, closing the door securely behind us.

As Luffy settled into one of the padded chairs I leaned over the railing, taking in the view. People were quickly filling the rows of seats in front of the curtained stage, and I could spot other people milling around in box seats just like ours on the upper levels above the lesser rich, their binoculars already out and waiting.

"Box seats… I sure do know how to pick 'em! You're welcome~" I said as I took my seat beside Luffy.

"I'm bored. Do they feed you here?" He asked, already fidgeting in his seat. I had known this would happen, so I produced a drumstick from my purse.

"Make it last," I cautioned, but when I blinked it was already gone, down into the black abyss that is Luffy's gullet.

"Just _please _try and watch the show," I sighed, wiping the saliva off my hand.

It was then that the lights dimmed, and the band began to softly play. I drew my chair closer to the edge, bringing the binoculars I brought close to my face, and just in time too as the curtains began to rise and the show began to start.

Having stolen the tickets, the only thing I knew about the play was that it was called:

_La Triumphe des Marines._

I had no idea what to expect as actors in marine costumes flooded the stage. They were singing in a language I couldn't understand, but from their exaggerated actions I could surmise what was going on. It looked like they were getting ready for battle, and two captains kept having an argument. It might have just been my imagination, but one looked suspiciously like Garp, but I didn't mention my suspicion to Luffy.

It was nearing the end of this first act that I felt warmth near my hand, and then Luffy's hand slip into mine. An electric current ran through my body, and my breathing quickened as I remembered that me and Luffy were completely alone. In a box. And he just made a move. Slightly lowering my binoculars I turned my head towards Luffy, my heart racing like the wind. My eyes landed onto his face… and I realized he was asleep.

His head lolled back as his mouth gaped open, drool leaking out. I could now discern his snores over the sound of the singing and orchestra, and feel the vibration through our linked hands.

I sighed, knowing I was already asking a lot of Luffy tonight. At least he had stopped fidgeting and whining about food. I _had _entertained the thought that maybe something exciting would happen tonight, but with Luffy nothing ever went as planned. Squeezing his hand I turned back to the show as the curtain slowly closed over the first act.

In the second act the play got more intense. I could make out that the marines were chasing after some pirates, and they had almost closed in on them. Plus there was still the dispute going on between the captain marine and his superior's, _and_ a love story between the vice-captain and one of her subordinate's.

As the lookout cried out something I assumed meant, "enemy ship spotted!" I clutched Luffy's rubber hand, still not waking him up. I was excited to see who the enemy pirates were, heck it was probably someone we knew or had fought before.

The band struck up an ominous tone as the enemy ship was wheeled out onto the stage…

and I was staring at a poor wooden duplicate of the Thousand Sunny.

My jaw dropped to the floor in shock. It had never even occurred to me that our crew would make an appearance in this play. Well, in _any _sort of play to be honest.

Just then on the pretend deck of Sunny appeared a pretend straw hat crew. I had expected them to look nothing like any of us, but was surprised when the actors were accurately represented. Luffy had the straw hat, sandals, and open cardigan, and they even remembered to put a scar on his cheek and chest. The only thing that was off was that in place of Chopper they had a live tanuki, which was close enough anyway. I couldn't help but smile smugly at my sexy double.

The two enemies conversed to each other through song, and I was having a grand time watching it until Robin's double clung to Franky's side in fear. Robin would never show any fear, but it unsettled me that they had paired her with him. Did they know about their relationship? I started to get nervous as I watched my double, waiting to see if she would soon cling to the Luffy double. But instead of walking towards Luffy, she went to the right and threw herself desperately into the arms of none other than Zoro.

"NNNNAAAAANNNNNIIIIIII?"

My scream was so loud it attracted many faces towards our box, and I shrank down behind the banister. It had even managed to wake Luffy up from his dead sleep, and he was groggily rubbing his eyes and looking around.

"Whassup? I miss somethin'?"

"Eww. Blurgh. Blaaahhhh…" I shuddered as I continued to spy on my double.

"Oh look, it's us!" Said Luffy as he pointed toward the stage. "What are you doing with Zoro? It's kind of like what you were doing to me the time that sea king-"

"Shut it." I said as I ground my foot into his face.

From my standing position I had a good view of the crowd below, and for the first time I noticed the marines that were sneaking through the aisles, peering into people's faces with flashlights.

"This isn't good, the marines are here." I said turning to Luffy who was rubbing his nose. "We should go. Somehow I don't want to see how this play turns out."

But as me and Luffy headed towards the door there was a knock on the door, and a voice said:

"This is the marines! We received an anonymous tip that there were pirate impostors at this play tonight. Please let us in so we can inspect your faces and you can continue viewing the rest of the show in peace!"

"Damn fat man," I swore, remembering the guy from the door. There was only one escape route left. I didn't like it, but I knew it had to be done.

"Luffy, the chandelier." I said, standing near the railing.

"Okay!" He grinned crazily, scooping me up bridal style and shooting an arm out towards the crystal chandelier, and before I even had time to utter a "kyaa" we were swinging over the shocked faces of an entire opera house, the light thrown from the crystals glinting off their glasses and jewels.

"STOP THEM!" I heard a marine yell as we landed in another box seat directly opposite from ours.

"Excuse us!" I shouted to the shocked occupants as Luffy set me down and we bolted out the door.

"This damn dress!" I cursed as I fell behind Luffy. He turned around and came back, and before I could protest ripped the dress a slit that reached my hips.

"That's better," he grinned, and I couldn't tell if he was being perverted or not.

We ran until we reached the marble staircase where we entered, only to find it teeming with marines, waiting to ambush us.

"What do we do now?" I hissed as we hid behind a pillar.

"This!" Luffy replied as he grabbed my hand and yanked us out into full view.

"IT'S THEM!"

Without slowing Luffy ran right towards the stairs and started sliding down the polished banister, dragging me right along with him.

"This is crazy!~" I screamed as shots were fired at us, but they always hit somewhat behind us as we were sliding at an amazing speed now. Luffy was laughing insanely. When we reached the bottom he inflated into a ball, bowling over the marines blocking the doors and making a cushion for me to hit as I flew off the end of the railing.

The entire world was spinning, but I was aware of Luffy's strong arms as they picked me up and carried me out of the brightly lit opera house and into the night, leaping from rooftop to rooftop as we left the cries of the marines behind.

* * *

><p>"Well that was a disaster," I sighed as I leaned back against the shingles of the roof top we were resting on, Luffy's warm body warding off the chill of the night due to my "altered" dress.<p>

"I thought it was fun." Luffy grinned.

"Of course you did, it involved violence and near death experiences."

"Plus it was just you and me," said Luffy. "When I'm alone with you exciting things happen."

"I think _you're _the one "exciting" things happen to, and I just get stuck with you." I responded, playing with his tail coat.

"Buggy, Eneru, Drum Island-"

"Sanji was there." I pointed out, but still surprised he was able to come up with case examples of our solo adventures together.

"He doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I was only thinking about you."

My fingers stopped their fiddling, but I could feel the blood move to my face.

"Well I guess… even if it _is _dangerous… as long as I'm with you it'll be okay." I stammered, the lovey sentence having a hard time coming out.

Without warning Luffy swooped down and placed a quick kiss on my lips before leaping onto the next roof, heading back towards the ship.

"Don't leave me behind baka!" I yelled chasing after him, the sound of his laughter my guide as we raced above the crowded rooftops of the night city.

_La Fin_

* * *

><p>Wow, that was a long one. But it needed to be done, I wasn't going to be half assed about this.<p>

I don't dislike the Nami Zoro pairing, but since this is a fic where she's with Luffy, and Nami and Zoro have that love hate relationship, I thought it'd be funny to throw that bit in :)

Review! I _need _them~


	13. Castaway

I don't know what it is about crappy weather that makes me want to write, but I guess I won't question it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OP.

* * *

><p><em>Castaway<em>

"Oh no! My stuff is getting wet!" Nami yelled, sprinting down towards the river. Everyone was running around frantically, trying to pick up the picnic supplies before everything got soaked through with rain.

They had arrived on the new island only that morning, accompanied by blue skies and a hot summer sun. Encouraged by the weather and the chance to see the ladies in swimsuits, Sanji suggested that they all have a picnic beside one of the islands meandering rivers. Everyone enthusiastically agreed, quickly gathering everything they needed and heading off the ship to find a spot. When they had reached a meadow filled with yellow buttercups and a large shady maple tree, they settled down and ate Sanji's delicious lunch. Afterwards they went for a quick swim, enjoying the welcome change from salt water to fresh water.

It wasn't five minutes after Usopp started a game of frisbee that the sky suddenly darkened, black clouds rolled in, and the sky unleashed a torrent of rain upon them. Within seconds they were drenched, just as if they'd stepped out of the river again. The rain was so loud that everyone had to shout, but no one could really hear anything and the whole situation had become a shouting, disorganized chaos. As everyone was grabbing whatever was in reach and running back to the ship with it Nami ran in the opposite direction, headed towards the riverbank where she had left her clothes.

The rain was coming down in huge droplets, and she had to shield her eyes with her arm so she could see where she was going. When she reached the riverbank the water level had risen drastically, and the spot where she had sat just ten minutes before dangling her feet in the water was now submerged under a raging current.

_'Where are my clothes?' _

It was then that she spotted them, being licked off the bank by the creeping shoreline.

"Ahh! Those shoes are Chanel!" Nami screamed as she ran, wading into the muddy water after them.

It took her about three seconds to realize she had made a huge mistake, but it was already too late for remorse as the vicious current grabbed hold of her and swept her downriver. No matter how much she kicked and paddled she was no match for the raw power of the flow. She was just giving up and letting it take her where it would when there was a flash of red, and someone splashed into the water right besider her, sinking straight to the bottom.

"THAT _IDIOT_!"

Taking a huge breath she dove under the water. She felt around until she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked on it until she surfaced, bringing the owner's head with her. They both spluttered and gasped, and Luffy just managed to utter a weak:

"Thanks~"

"What are you thinking coming after me? What help can you _possibly_ hope to offer in a situation like this? You're more of a hindrance you stupid hammer!"

"Sorry~"

Nami sighed in frustration. Something banged into her head hard, and as she cursed and was about to hit it back she realized it was an uprooted tree. Although most of the leaves were underwater, the trunk was still afloat. Nami got an idea.

"Alright, up we go!" She shouted as she threw Luffy's soggy body across the trunk, where he slapped onto it like a wet towel. Throwing her arms across it she used it as a sort of life raft to float along with it, knowing that the small tree wouldn't support both their weights. It was then that Nami grimly noted the rain letting up, and eventually coming to a stop.

"How ya feeling?" She asked a catatonic Luffy.

"Not good..." he groaned as he turned paler.

"Here, lay like this so none of your limbs drag in the water."

Nami helped shift Luffy around until he was laying parallel on the trunk, all of his body parts outside the reach of the roaring water below.

"Ahhh~ thanks Nami. I feel loads better now."

"Good."

"Wait Nami, what about you?" Luffy asked as he noticed her floating in the water beside him.

"I'll be fine, I'm a good swimmer."

"I won't let go, I'LL NEVER LET GO!" Luffy yelled dramatically as he grasped her arms.

"Calm down Luffy! We're only in a river, not the middle of the ocean. The water's pretty warm too, so it's not like I'm going to freeze to death."

"I'm getting deja vu... like I've seen this somewhere before..."

"Somehow I doubt it. Anyway, what made you try to save me?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"A promise." Luffy said. Nami waited for him to embellish, but when he remained silent she asked:

"What promise?"

"A promise to a man with an awesome hat~" Luffy sighed, clearly reminiscing about something.

"You and freakin' hats... ugh I give up. Getting information out of you is like trying to squeeze lemonade from a mikan."

"Can you actually do that?"

"No."

"Awww."

"Well even though it was because of some secret promise, it was nice of you to try and save me." Nami said, smiling up at him.

"I would've tried even without a promise," he replied in all seriousness boring his dark eyes into hers, which were mere inches away. She felt her grip on the tree weaken, but Luffy's arms tightened, keeping her firmly in place.

They were still staring intently in each other's eyes, the distance between them slowly closing when they heard:

"Found 'em!"

Nami jumped in surprise and looked up to see the Sunny looming over them.

"Looks like we drifted out to sea," she said meakly, avoiding Luffy's eyes.

"Yohohohoho, did we interrupt something? I'll turn around and let you continue if Nami-san would kindly show me her-"

"DIE SKELETON FREAK!"

But to her surprise Brooke and the others all turned their backs on them, pretending to fiddle with gadgets or read a book or work out. When she turned around to raise an eyebrow at Luffy he was still gazing at her intently, having not moved an inch since the arrival of the crew.

"Luffy-" she breathed before giving in and kissing him, regardless of the crew who were for the love of God trying to ignore what they knew was going on behind them, (especially poor Sanji).

Who knew being stranded on a piece of wood together could be so romantic?

_The End_

* * *

><p><strong>Nami: <strong>"Thank _god_ you didn't have us float away into a sunset!"

**Me: **"I'm not gonna lie, it briefly crossed my mind~"

**Nami: **"You're sick."

**Me: **"Yeah I threw up a little in my mouth, so I scratched that idea...

now to my readers, please review!"


	14. Metamorphosis

Alright, I'm warning you now that this story is a little different from the others I've written so far. There's _angst_. We'll see how this goes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own one piece.

* * *

><p><em>Metamorphosis<em>

"Give us all of yer treasure!" demanded the ugly brute.

"Tch, like hell we would!" yelled Nami, shaking a fist.

"Nami~swan is so sexy when she's standing up to bastards!" Sanji mellorined from behind her.

"Yah fools! Watch who yer disrespectin'! I'm Captain Kiladaro and this is me crew, the Cuttin' Cadavers! Yah better give in ter our demands, or suffer the consumquences."

"It's _consequences_…" the smarter members of the crew corrected.

"Whatever! Do you surrender?"

"Never!" shouted Nami. The crew chorused in agreement. "Now get 'im guys!" She hollered before turning tail and hiding behind the mast.

"Oi, you can't act all bold and then run away!" yelled Zoro.

"Haaiii Nami~swan!"

"Don't encourage her!"

But the routine fight between the swordsman and the cook was interrupted as a volley of knives came flying in their direction.

Sanji spun and knocked a bunch of the missiles from the air, while metallic clanging rang out as Zoro deflected the rest with his swords. Despite their loathing for each other, the two made an efficient team.

"Attack!" cried Luffy joyously as the enemy started boarding the ship. It was a pointless order; most of the crew were already locked in battle or defending themselves from the flying cutlery.

While everyone was busy fighting Nami still hid behind the mast, but now she had her Climatact out and assembled.

'_Alright, I'm going to finish this with one blow.' _She thought. _'It's a good thing the crew is distracting everyone, or I wouldn't have had enough time to prepare this move.'_

Disconnecting both ends, she began to twirl the rods of her Climatact, releasing hot and cool balls at a furious rate. She tried to ignore the sounds of fighting going on behind her as she concentrated on completing her task. In a short time dark storm clouds had brewed above the two ships, darkening the sky and blocking out the hot ocean sun.

"Wha' the hell is this strange phermomenon!" bellowed Kiladaro as a deep rumble resounded from the thunderheads.

"I believe it's pronounced _phenomenon_," yelled Nami as she stepped out from behind the mast, pointing her Climatact skywards.

"Shut yer trap, wench!" he cried and hurtled a rusty knife towards her chest. Anticipating that he would do this, Nami was already side-stepping to avoid the oncoming missile. But she wasn't fast enough as it nicked her on the arm, slicing partially through before lodging itself, now bloody, into the mast behind her.

She bit back a curse as the cut stung smartly, but ignored it as she prepared her counterattack.

The air around Nami crackled as she summoned the electricity within her Climatact. With a crack and burst of light she thrust it towards the clouds, charging them with ions and making an array of lightning bolts rain down upon the enemy. Targeting them became even simpler due to the metal knives, swords, and cadavers they were wielding high above their heads, aka perfect conductors for electricity.

Screams of agony rang out among their ranks and countless men fell to the deck, their hair standing on end while they coughed smoke from their mouths. The captain himself resembled a piece of charcoal. Eyes wide in shock, startling white against the blackness, he paid no mind as a small flame burned his beard up like a tiny forest fire.

Nami stood in the middle of the carnage, hmph-ing in satisfaction as she watched those who could still move crawl back onto the other ship.

"Good job, Navigator-san." Robin complimented as she came to stand beside her. "Your control over your Climatact has improved greatly. You only managed to fry _one _of our own this time." She chuckled.

"But you know we live and we learn, so all is forgiven." Zoro said cheerfully, patting her on the shoulder. Confused at his niceness, she looked around until she spotted Sanji a few feet away, fried to a crisp but still looking at her with heart eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sanji-kun! Are you alright?"

"He's fine," said Chopper waving a hoof. "He's just in shock from when the static electricity made your skirt flare up."

At this Nami's hands flew to her skirt, pulling it down self-consciously.

"Perhaps you should wear pants the next time you use that particular move," suggested Robin with a smile.

"Yeah…"

As Nami spoke it began to rain, the moisture in the thunderheads she had made finally becoming too heavy to stay aloft. The water began washing away the mess of the battle as the boys threw the last of the enemy back onto their ship. Nami found herself shivering in the rain, but everyone else seemed to enjoy it.

"What do we do with them now?" asked Usopp, who gestured toward the other pirate ship.

"We take _their _treasure of course!" Nami snorted.

"Wait! You're wounded!" cried Chopper, getting ready to go into hysterics. Looking down Nami saw the gash in her arm, which released a small trickle of blood.

"Oh, I forgot. It's not that bad really; it didn't even go that deep."

Leveling his head Chopper rushed to get some gauze and bandages to patch up her wound. While she was waiting Luffy marched up to her, grabbing her arm and examining the cut with an intense gaze. As she looked at him a weird feeling came over her, as if he weren't really there. She shook her head to clear it, but this made the world spin violently instead. When she stumbled to regain balance she felt a strong pair of arms around her, stopping her fall.

As she began to panic the blood rose to her ears, muffling out the world. She panted for breath as her hands and feet went numb, tingling with an icy cold. She was aware of people calling her name, but all she could do was retreat deeper into herself, deeper into the darkness that promised peaceful refuge from the panic she was feeling now…

and let it swallow her whole.

* * *

><p>She was a caterpillar in a cocoon. She had spun threads of silk around her tightly and now she was in metamorphosis, waiting to become a butterfly. But soon the refuge became too constricting and she struggled against her prison, twisting and turning to find room to spread her wings. It was hot, very hot, and she needed more space.<p>

_Nami…_

That must be mother nature calling her back…

'_Nami…'_

She could see some light…

"Nami!"

With that her eyes flew open. The light blinded her at first, but then she took stock of her surroundings.

She was in the infirmary on the Sunny, the many blankets on the bed twisted around her. Sweat poured down her forehead, and her long hair stuck to her neck. While she panted for breath she looked up to see Luffy staring at her, looking very concerned.

"Luffy? What happened?" She panted.

"Chopper said the knife that cut you was rusty, and something got into your body and made you sick…" Luffy struggled to explain, no doubt trying to translate the large words that Chopper had no doubt used into simpler terms.

"I see," Nami interrupted, saving him the trouble. "I must have passed out."

"It's my fault." Luffy said abruptly, casting down his eyes.

"What are you talking about? It was that bastard Kiladaro," Nami growled.

"Well he wouldn't of thrown the knife if I had beat him up sooner, or pushed you out of the way, or taken the knife myself-"

"Luffy! Don't you EVER say that again!" Nami yelled, cutting him off. "You know that sharp objects are able to hurt you! You're the captain, we're supposed to take the knives for you."

At this point she felt even hotter, and she assumed all the yelling wasn't helping her fever much.

"I'm the captain. It's my responsibility to protect my crew." Luffy replied, hiding his expression under his straw hat.

"Well don't die doing it! That would just hurt everyone!" She shouted, tears springing to her eyes. He gave her a puzzled look.

"It would hurt everyone?"

"Yes! If you died, it would be very painful for everyone. I… I don't think I would even be able to… to…"

She couldn't continue as the thought of losing him made the tears start to fall. She grasped his hand and cuddled it, not caring how unattractive it must be to blubber all over it.

"But Nami, it would kill me if I let you die too."

She choked on a sob as what he said registered and then she was past tears, past sadness. She just felt very, very tired.

"Well then let's promise that no one will die, so no one will get hurt…" she mumbled as she laid back, closing her eyes. Warm lips lightly brushed her forehead.

"It's a promise."

She sighed as threads of silk surrounded her, wrapping her in sleep.

* * *

><p>Don't worry she's not dead, just asleep lol.<p>

This chapter seems a little depressing near the end. I promise next one will be a little more lovey dovey with rainbow sprinkles and glitter extract. I'll go start doing research ;)

Please review and tell me what you think!

l

V


	15. Bubbles

_Just realized that this string of one shots almost has 100 reviews. I'm so happy :'D You guys are all wonderful~_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This is just a little blurb that I thought up in my spare time._

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles<em>

"Can I look now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Nooo."

"How about now?"

"I SAID NO!" She yelled and threw a sandal in his general direction. Her sandal must have gotten used to being thrown at Luffy, because it connected perfectly with his skull and sent him flying.

"It's always a sandal…"

"Okay I'm finished now!" declared Nami, ignoring Luffy's grumblings. He turned around and ran his eyes up and down her body while she posed for him, one hand behind her head and one on her out-thrusted hip. She winked.

"What do you think?"

There was Nami, standing seductively in an itsy-bitsy teeny-weeny navy blue bikini. Unwillingly his mind flitted back to the bath they had had in Alabasta, and Nami's "happiness punch" which had left all the men incapacitated, including him.

In fact now he found himself in a similar situation. After landing on a winter island, the crew had been suffering from the shift between extreme hot to bitter cold. It was then that Robin had suggested they take turns taking baths to defrost, and they all agreed to it enthusiastically. Sanji, always the gentlemen, declared the angels go first. However Luffy, being impatient as he was, wanted to go first. After a lot of bickering, a flying kick, and finally Nami's nonsense-ending fist, they decided that Luffy and Nami would _both _go first (provided they both wore swimsuits).

And that's how Luffy came to be holding back a major nosebleed in the bathroom as his girlfriend paraded her new swimsuit in front of him.

"Isn't that what you usually wear?" He pointed out, trying to keep a blank face. It must have worked, because his remark was followed by the second sandal smacking him between the eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Nami sighed, easing herself into the hot sudsy water.

"Ahhh…" she said in appreciation, feeling the cold that had settled in her bones finally starting to relent. When she was submerged up to her neck she leaned her head back against the tiled side.

'How relaxing…'

"BANZAI!"

She had just enough time to fling open her eyes in shock before a huge wave hit her square in the face.

"That was fun! Ugh I feel weak," said Luffy as the effect of the water began to set in.

"Baka! Get in normally!" yelled Nami, squeezing the water from her hair. She decided against hitting him while he was already weak.

"What did you say?" asked Luffy as he turned around with bath suds on his face, giving him a big white beard and bushy eyebrows.

"Pffffftttttt…" Nami snorted, forgetting her anger and laughing.

"Ooh wait…" she said and turned her back to him.

"Ta-da!" Nami exclaimed when she turned back around sporting a giant handlebar mustache. When she began stroking it Luffy laughed so hard that he came close to drowning and she had to drag his limp figure above the bubbly surface of the water.

"You're funny Nami. I didn't know you could be funny." Luffy said bluntly, earning a splash in the face.

"I can be funny…" she mumbled, sinking deeper into the warm water.

"Well you're more…" Luffy paused and thought, "scary, serious and... sexy."

She was just about to show him just how scary she could be, but his last remark stopped her in her tracks.

"Sexy?..." she repeated, staring at the unabashed boy, who was currently putting handfuls of bubbles into his mouth.

"Well yeah. You're all curvy and soft and open. Like that time in Alabasta…" and at that he tapered off, going quiet as an almost indiscernible trickle of blood started to seep from his nose.

"Whatever you're thinking of right now it's going to cost you…" said Nami, her eye twitching. Luffy hastily wiped his nose.

"But I like _all_ those sides of you Nami. That's why I love you!" he grinned. A gigantic blush that had nothing to do with the hot water flooded her face.

"And even though you're immature and unhygienic and stupid, I love you too," she said to a grinning Luffy, who didn't realize he had been insulted (probably thinking "unhygienic" was a compliment).

"But I would love you even more if sexy Nami came out more- _bluburf__!_" He cut off as she shoved his head under the water.

"Who's up next?" she called as she strolled from the bathroom, leaving an unconscious Luffy mumbling something about "happiness punches" in the water.

_The end_

* * *

><p>Wow, Nami was violent in this story lol. Review s'il vous plait!<p> 


	16. Derp Fish

Now that finals are over I can focus on writing once again! Had a few ideas for one shots pop into my head, but this one came out first. It's kinda LuNa, but it focuses more on the entire crew in this one. I was watching Adventure Time and it inspired this. You'll soon see why :)

**Disclaimer: **For those of you who may have not realized by now, I don't own One Piece.

* * *

><p><em>Derp Fish<em>

It was one of those super rare days on the Red Line where nothing was going wrong. Thanks to Nami's superb (if she did say so herself) navigational skills they seemed to be in clear weather for the moment. Blue sky stretched for miles around and the sea was almost still enough to see your reflection. Nami was aware that this perfect weather could change at the drop of a dime, but she was going to take advantage of it while it lasted. Due to this the two female members of the Strawhat crew were sunning themselves on Sunny's grassy lawn, drinking pink fruity cocktails and listening to Brooke strum on his new ukulele.

Of course this perfect weather was pleasing to all but one particular person.

"Aaaaahhhhhh this is boring~" Luffy whined from the railing, which he was draped over dramatically. "There's no freaky storms, no enemy ships, no giant sea kings to fight… what exactly am I supposed to do for fun?" He complained loudly.

"You seriously need to reconsider your idea of fun." Usopp answered from his spot on the deck, where he was tinkering with a fishing pole.

"Oi Usopp, let's play a game."

"Not right now Luffy. Wait til I'm finished with these adjustments." Usopp answered, sticking his tongue out as he tightened a screw.

His interest peaked due to his extreme boredom, Luffy wandered over to where Usopp was at work and began watching him.

"Whatchya making?" He questioned, pointing at the fishing pole.

"I'm glad you asked!" said Usopp dramatically, brandishing the pole with a flourish. "Ever since entering the Red Line the fish and sea kings have gotten ridiculously large, too large for our normal East Blue fishing poles. However with the adjustments that I'm making to this one, this baby should be able to catch sea king's the size of the Going Merry with no problem!"

Luffy stared at him.

"Aahh so it's a mystery fishing pole."

"Exactly."

"Yosh let's use it to catch something huge to put in the fish tank!" cried Luffy.

"Alright I think it's as good as it's going to get for now. Let's give it a test run." Usopp agreed.

After finally getting a chicken drum hooked onto the end, (Luffy ate the first two), Usopp cast the line into the ocean. Luffy's enthusiasm began to waver when nothing was caught within the first five minutes.

"It must be broken…"

"Just be patient!" Usopp yelled. "These things take time!"

It was then that the line began to jiggle, and was soon pulled taught as something began to fight from the other end.

"THIS IS IT!" yelled Luffy as Usopp yelped and began reeling in as fast as he could.

"This thing must be humongous," Usopp said through gritted teeth, struggling with the pole. Growing impatient, Luffy decided to take matters into his own hands. Grabbing the fishing line Luffy yanked on it with all his strength, efficiently yanking the fish with it. With eyes the size of dinner plates Usopp could only watch in horror as the fish flew from the water as if in slow motion and greeted him and Luffy with a great _SLAP _to their faces.

All the commotion had drawn the sun tanning women's attention, and they watched in amusement as the giant fish flopped around on top of a lifeless Usopp and a laughing Luffy.

"That idiot…" Nami sweatdropped as she watched her boyfriend get out from underneath the fish, the entire front of his body bright red from where the fish had smacked him. Suddenly he stopped laughing, and his eyes turned to stars.

"My God Usopp you gotta see this!" Luffy cried and stretched an arm to pull his friend from underneath the fish and prop him standing up beside him.

"Blrgh ah wha-?" Usopp gargled as he struggled to regain consciousness and balance. When his eyesight unblurred his jaw dropped and his eyes became stars just like Luffy's.

"Sugeeee!"

"What has gotten you two so astounded?" Robin called to them from her spot, smiling at their childish reactions.

"This fish…" said Luffy slowly turning his head, "has a _moustache_." And at that manly tears began streaming down his face, the awesomeness too much to contain within his rubber body.

"Waahhh a fish with a MOUSTACHE!" screeched Chopper as he came on deck, dropping a stack of medical journals. Before they knew it the childish trio were dancing in happy circles around the sea king, singing about how dreams _do _come true.

"What kind of a fish has a _moustache_?" asked Nami as she stood and walked over to see the fish herself. What she found was the oddest creature she had ever encountered, (and that's saying something considering she knew a living skeleton, a talking reindeer, and a cyborg).

The thing seemed to be half mammal and half fish. Its top half resembled that of a horse, however the bottom half had flippers and a fish tail. And to top it all off there was indeed a generous handlebar moustache gracing its large upper lip.

"NAMI CAN WE KEEP HIM?!" Luffy cried, down on his knees with his hands clasped above him in front of her.

Nami stared at the fish. It stared back at her, not blinking. A trail of drool oozed from the side of its mouth.

"Fine whatever. It looks harmless enough. Just keep it in the fish tank and don't let it come near me, its gross."

"ARIGATOU NAMI!" He yelled as he glomped her, then ran over to his friends to discuss what they were going to do with their new fish friend first. She sighed. She was really getting too soft with him…

"That was nice of you to let him keep it," remarked Robin when she returned to sunbathing, echoing her thoughts.

"Shut up," she mumbled and the older woman chuckled.

* * *

><p>The sea king was dubbed with the honorable name "Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer" in accordance with his fine sir's moustache. He slept and spent most of his time in the ship's fish tank, however he had the habit of jumping out and wandering around the ship by himself. Luffy thought it was hilarious, however some of the crew members found it a little disconcerting. He tended to pop up out of nowhere when they were least expecting it…<p>

_First encounter..._

The moon was bright and full. A true masterpiece and muse to all those who gazed upon it. It was then that inspiration struck, and Brooke produced his violin to test out the strains of a new song that had suddenly sprang to mind upon gazing at the moon when he noticed Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer right in front of him. Staring at him. Brooke stared back. One cracked, wavery note issued from his violin before going silent again.

"Ahh I've lost it." Said Brooke, putting his violin away.

_Second encounter…_

It was early and the Strawhat crew were preparing for the day ahead. Franky stood in front of the bathroom mirror, pushing his nose as he tried to decide which hairstyle he wanted to sport today. Suddenly his eyes lit up, and he looked around to make sure he was alone before looking mischievously back at the mirror. Pressing his nose once more his hairstyle changed to that of Robin's from two years ago.

"That speedo looks wonderful on you shipwright-san." He said, imitating her face and voice. It was then that he looked into the mirror and with a shock saw Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer's reflection staring back at him. Franky froze. Sir Goober's eyes inflated.

_Third encounter…_

Robin quietly closed the women's quarters' door behind her, careful not to wake the sleeping navigator within. As she turned around she adjusted her cat ears and attempted to hide her tail underneath her bathrobe. When she looked back up her eyes met with Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer's staring right back at her.

"Good evening Goober-san," she whispered. "Mind not mentioning this to the others? Shipwright-san has some strange preferences, and I wouldn't want him feeling self-conscious around the crew."

Sir Goober's tongue oozed out of its mouth and dangled in the chilly night air.

"I see we understand one another," Robin said while walking past him and patting it on the head.

_Fourth encounter…_

He was so close. Just a few more calculations and he would have a cure for the common cold. This way Nami (who was the only member of the crew who ever got sick like a normal person) would never get the cold again and have to be bedridden. It was of the utmost important that she always be top notch to help them navigate whenever need be, especially now that they had entered the Red Line.

Chopper was almost finished when he felt like he was being watched. A shiver ran down his spine. Extricating himself from his equations he looked up to see none other than Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer.

"Oh it's just you. AHH THE FORMULA!" he screeched looking back at his work which stretched across six pages. But it was no use. He had lost his train of thought. With a sigh he began going over the formula from the top of page one.

_Fifth encounter…_

Sanji's eye twitched.

'_Just a little more…'_

All morning and afternoon he had been transfixed by one thing. One tiny little thing, which could lead to one of the happiest moments of his entire life. Even from across the entire deck, Sanji's eye could clearly see and zero in on Nami's bikini top string, which was precariously tied and looked about to come undone any minute now. She was currently tending to her mikan grove, and with every stretch of her arm Sanji prayed to all the Gods he knew to grant him a slice of heaven.

Intending to get a closer view when it happened Sanji approached her with a tray of drinks. When he was on the staircase leading up to her he called out-

"Nami~swan! I have a delicious refreshment to soothe your hard working body!"

It was when she turned around to face him that it happened. His eyes widened in anticipation as he saw the front of her bikini loosen and begin to spring forward, no doubt from the release of pressure having been pressed so tightly against Nami's enormous bosom. He waited for heaven to present itself when he found his view blocked by pointy ears and a mane. He heard Nami squeal, but by the time he had moved to see behind the object obstructing his view Nami already had her top pressed firmly back in place as she asked Robin to summon a pair of arms to help her tie her top securely.

Sanji was on his knees, lines of despair raining down on him and stabbing him as he cried tears of misery. Through his tears he could make out Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer turning towards him, hearts in his eyes and blood slightly trickling from his nostril.

_Sixth encounter…_

Down in his workshop Usopp was bored. His latest invention had been a bust, and he wasn't coming up with any new ideas at the moment. He played with his pencil as he sat as his work bench, pushing it up and letting it roll back down again. He sighed.

"Maybe I can work on _those_…"

Opening a drawer, he pulled out little wooden figurines he had made out of boredom. There was a little Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brooke, himself, and Kaya. He sighed again when he held the Kaya doll. Grabbing his little version he put both figurines side by side, holding hands. Then with a smirk he bumped their faces together, making smooching noises.

It was then that he looked up to see you know who.

Staring.

Judging.

Drooling.

Slowly Usopp opened the drawer and placed the figurines back inside.

"Not a word Goob. Not a word…"

_Seventh encounter…_

"3997, 3998, 3999…"

Zoro looked up. Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer sat there, watching him. Zoro finished his last push up and sat indian cross in front of the sea king, staring back.

Sir Goober stared.

Zoro glared.

Sir Goober stared some more.

Zoro glared harder.

Sir Goober began to sweat.

Zoro's face began to cover with a menacing black shadow.

Sir Goober waddled away.

"Yeah I thought so." Zoro said and went back to working out.

* * *

><p>"That <em>thing <em>has got to go!" yelled Nami at Luffy, who was currently being cornered by most of the crew.

"It's interrupting our thoughts!" argued Brooke and Chopper.

"It won't give us any privacy!" argued Franky and Usopp.

"That pervy _eyesore _ruined my chances of glimpsing heaven!" cried Sanji while biting his shirt.

"Really? I haven't seen him do anything bad…" said Luffy, scratching the back of his head.

It was then that without anyone noticing Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer had snuck up behind Nami and undone her bathing suit top with his teeth, revealing her bosom for everyone to see. Nami screamed as the entire male population of the crew (besides Chopper) erupted into nosebleeds.

"YOU PERVERTED SEA COW!" she screamed covering herself up as she kicked the sea king far back out into the sea.

"It wub for da best," said Luffy through his nosebleed.

"I saw heaven~ 3" Sanji mellorined.

_The end_

* * *

><p>Sir Goober Van Hoosentimer was the name that my best friend gave to a goldfish he won at the fair one time, so I thought it was perfect for this story.<p>

Poor Nami, this is what, like the third time the crew has seen her topless? Lol what a pervy fish~

Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I'm a fan of moustaches.

Please review! I love them, and they encourage me to update faster!


End file.
